Midori Kokoro
by KaitouKimara
Summary: Months after the Zero Requiem, the world is at peace, except for Suzaku, who feels like an empty shell that wants to die. He is then sent to a small village where he bonds with a group of kids, in which one might be able to heal his hollow heart.
1. The Intro and Notes

**READ THIS FIRST, READERS WHO LOVE CROSSOVERS.**

* * *

This is a Code Geass and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni crossover. I absolutely love both shows and I am also a fan of crossover shippings, so read the warnings below and if none of them fit the stuff you want to read about, you may simply click that pretty little "BACK" button or the arrow pointing west up in the upper left corner of your screen, if you please!

_Code Geass Warnings, Notes, and Requests: _

1. Lelouch is **dead** in this story. He has been dead for many months. Even though I love Lelouch more than Suzaku since R2 rolled around, I'm still giving some love to Suzaku for fun ^^.

2. Don't criticize the reason why Suzaku came to Hinamizawa. The reason doesn't really count anyway, and I had to think of **SOMETHING**, alright?

3. Suzaku faked his name because everyone thinks the real Kururugi Suzaku is dead.

_Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Warnings, Notes and Requests: _

1. There isn't much violence in the story. There's no bloody gore or anything (Unless I'm ticked off while writing a chapter), and there's a little bit of minor violence sometimes.

2. The story is taking place after Higurashi Rei. But pretend it all happened during the events of Code Geass. Meaning everything is much more modern than it was in 1983.

3. I like thinking of a Suzaku/Shion shipping, and this story is what it's ALL about.

4. You might think otherwise of Note #3 because he meets Satoko first and they become friends, but my younger sister roleplays as Satoko plus she loves Suzaku to death. So I was teasing her by writing Satoko in first. Be aware there will be more Suzaku/Shion.

Please do not say mean things. I don't mind a little criticsm, it helps me improve, but don't go all "_**OMG THIS STORY IS AWFUL**_" stuff. Just calmly tell the faults in the chapter and I'll try to be better in the next, alright?

* * *

I hope you enjoy my story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Midori _Kokoro_**

* * *

Rain pattered the windows of the train as it sped through the countryside of Area 11, or now Japan. Its original name was restored, along with the other captured countries, after the death of the demon emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

There was peace in the world now. Although Suzaku didn't feel peaceful. He felt like a murdering, living-on idiot.

Sure, the plan he and Lelouch made saved the world from war and hatred, but there was just emptyness in Suzaku's soul.

"_There's nothing I can do about that now_." He thought, gazing out the window at the countryside. Even the beauty of the mountains didn't help anymore. He felt hollow.

Nunally had noticed the way he was now, and not even she could make him feel better. So then she remembered a place, where she, her deceased brother, and Suzaku went to when they were much younger.

It seemed so long ago, he realized, when they were friends, not enemies.

There was no protesting to Nunally. Even Zero needed a break every once in a while, was what she said.

Hinamizawa was a small town. Even so far in technology they still managed to keep the village rural and quaint. There used to be a bus station you would ride to the remote place, but now that was replaced with a train and the works.

He still couldn't believe he was pushed into this.

What was he doing here?

Did Nunally really believe sending him to a village he barely remembers would heal his heart?

Yes, apparantly she did.

The train slowed, and he stood up before it stopped all together. It was summertime, the heat beating down onto the roofless train station.

Suzaku put on thick sunglasses, throwing his bag over his shoulder, before stepping off silently.

"_Oh well_." He thought, "_This trip will end eventually."_

Somehow, his muscles felt cramped. Yeah, sitting on a train for several hours was the result. He would've liked to stretch out a bit, but where was he going to do that?

The 18 year old set off, realizing he didn't book any reservations at a hotel or anything. He shrugged it off, knowing he would manage. He could survive.

With the whole world thinking that Kururugi Suzaku, the former Knight of Seven and former Knight of Zero, was dead, it wasn't hard to feel like you were some sort of spirit floating around, looking for a meaning in life, or something stupid like that.

Besides, dying was certainly not an option. That was obvious. He couldn't just jump off a bridge and be done with it.

Noo, it was much more complicated than that.

The buildings were small but nice, modern but with a little tinge of nostalgia in them. The people seemed nice, they were all smiling.

He found that weird.

As he passed an alley between two conveniance stores, he heard a noise. He strained his ears and heard struggling, some yelling.....

And then a cry of pain.

Instantly he dropped his bag and ran in the alley, the sun barely reached through, but he followed the sounds and approached the source at the dead end of the alleyway.

There were some teenage boys up ahead, around 16 or 17, and they were trapping something, their backs facing him.

Or they were trapping someone.

"Oh my god, the runt is crying!" One of the boys yelled, clenching his fists, "Crying isn't going to help you, traitor!"

"Let's all throw rocks together! That'll teach this twerp a lesson!" Another said, picking up said object on the ground, the others doing the same.

The first boy held his arm back with a rock in his hand, ready to throw, but then a hand firmly grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked calmly behind him.

All the boys dropped their rocks and turned away from their bullying victim. Suzaku couldn't really tell who it was, but the person backing into the corner looked like a little girl.

He removed his sunglasses, sage green eyes piercing the other boys, waiting for their answer.

"None of your business!" The first boy ripped his wrist away, backing up, "And you better not get involved! You may be older, but we outnumber you!"

"I can see that." Suzaku remarked as the bullies surrounded him instead. He glanced at the fence at the dead end. There was a plastic trash can on the ground in front of it.

He obviously can jump that high...

And his arm muscles are better than anyone he knows...

He then glanced over his shoulder. Down where he entered, people walked past, some poking their heads in to see, but when they saw the girl cowering in the corner, they narrowed their eyes, shrugged and then left.

Suzaku blinked, anger flaring up inside him. How dare they just walk past and ignore a helpless girl who's being beat up!

The boy in front of him snapped his fingers, "Hey, are you listening to me?! Get lost or we'll throw rocks on you, too!"

Suzaku stood there for a second, as the boys inched closer, rocks now in their hands again.

Then he reacted. With one move with his hand, the first boy went crashing into the wall. Not too hard, he didn't want to kill him.

The boys froze in shock, and Suzaku calmly walked over to the trembling girl, and effortlessly picked her up with one arm.

"Think twice about hurting kids smaller than you." He knew that sentence would be stuck in all those boy's minds for nightmares to come.

After that, he jumped on the trash can, ignoring the cry of surprise from the girl he was holding, then grabbing the top of the fence with his left hand, heaved himself and the other one over.

He walked away, keeping his back to them, as the boy who was thrown at the wall ran to the fence and yelled, "You'll pay for that! I'll make sure we find you again fully loaded! We'll kill you!"

"Good, I'll be waiting." He replied.

* * *

When he was sure there was no more danger where we walked to, he placed the still frightened girl on the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked, beginning to study her for injuries.

She was about 9 or 10 years old, wearing a magenta sleeveless polo shirt, and jean shorts that were rolled up a tad more, and simple sneakers. She had short straight blonde hair that curved a tad, and there a thick black headband rested on her head, holding strands back. Her violet eyes were wide and shocked.

She didn't reply, and he spotted a bruise that was beginning to appear on her left arm.

"If you put ice on that...." He said, gently touching it, "...It'll make you feel better."

When she felt his fingers she gasped and jumped back. Suzaku blinked in surprise but retracted his hand, showing her he wasn't going to do anything.

"S-Sorry..." She managed to stutter, "Th-Thank you...sir...."

"Your welcome." He replied, standing up straight, "Do you know your way home from here?"

"I...I can't go home yet!" The girl suddenly blurted, "Nee-Nee will be worried about me!"

"Nee-Nee? Your sister?"

"Sh-She's not really my sister...I just call her that...I was supposed to buy some things at one store and she buys at another and we'd meet each other at the watermill..."

"I see." Suzaku glanced around.

"Y-You look familiar." The girl said, holding a fist to her chest, "Where have I seen you before?"

"Nowhere." He turned, "Will you be okay by yourself?"

The girl seemed bewildered, "You're..you're leaving?"

"...Yeah."

"Can I at least know your name?"

He hesitated. What harm could it do if he told her? He exhaled and said, "Suzaku."

Her eyes widened farther, "But, that can't be because---"

"Kiryuu Suzaku."

She looked down, blushing, "O-Oh. I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone I kept seeing on television a few months ago..."

Putting her hands in her pockets, she managed a smile, "My name is Houjou Satoko. Thank you again for saving me."

"No problem." He turned on his heel and began to walk.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw the blonde girl called Satoko pull a piece of paper out from her pocket. She read it, and her face fell, looking back at the buildings with fear in her eyes.

Obviously she did not want to go back there again for a while.

Then suddenly he thought about what one of the boys said:

"_Crying isn't going to help you, traitor!"_

Then he thought of the people who ignored her.

Next thing he knew, he was next to Satoko again, who gasped when she noticed him.

"Nobody will bother you if you go shopping with me escorting you." He said simply, "I'll make sure you get to your Nee-Nee without any trouble."

She gazed up at him, blushing again, before smiling, "Okay!"

* * *

Satoko proved herself to be a very bright and determined girl. She knew right away he was a newbie, so she told him everything about the town as much as she could.

Hinamizawa had a population boom in the early millenium, but that dimmed away during the Britannian seige. Now the number was greatly numbered back down to around 3 or 4,000, around the same number as back in the eighties. The village was ruled over three families, who lost their power 8 years ago but regained it. The Kimiyoshi's, the Sonozaki's, and the Furude's were the rulers.

Suzaku listened and nodded as she happily chatted away and bought stuff, but couldn't help but notice the cold looks on the store clerk's face as she rung up the groceries.

They didn't speak to her, they just gave the change and didn't do anything else when they realized his own sage green glare is ten times more freezing than ice itself.

But little Satoko didn't seem to mind. It was like she does this everyday.

She saw his grim expression when they left the store, and Satoko then just kicked him in the legs.

The impact barely hurt him, and he looked down at her with serious curiosity, raising an eyebrow.

The girl shrank a little under his gaze, but then she collected herself, straightening up and putting her hands on her hips.

"There's no need to be worried about me. Usually they don't do anything when I'm with Rika. But don't make that face...it's scaring me and everybody else."

Suzaku didn't ask who Rika was. What he wanted to know was why the boys called her a "traitor" from earlier. What could this girl possibly have done to cause herself to fall under the name traitor? He had been called that several times, once a long time ago...

"You're doing that face again." Satoko's distinct yet familiar voice removed him from his thoughts, "I said don't worry about me. What happened back there never occured. The bruise was from a rock that happened to be there when I tripped. Okay, Suzaku-san?"

Suzaku stared at her, then nodded soberly.

Satoko smiled, "Come on, let's go! The watermill is this way! I want you to meet Nee-Nee and the others! They'd love to meet you!"

He followed after the smaller figure, the dark clouds above rumbling once more.

"I figured Nee-Nee would be here before us..." Satoko said in a confused voice, as she and the brown-haired teenager stood by the watermill.

"She might've went looking for you." He suggested.

"Well, that too." Satoko then paused, tilting her head up at him, "Can I ask you something, Suzaku-san?"

"Sure."

"Why are you here?"

The question startled him, and Satoko noticed that. It was the first emotion different from the other sober ones Suzaku had been portraying since she had met him.

He pondered, gazing up at the dark grey sky, drips of water falling on the both of them.

"I don't know." He said after a minute.

Now Satoko was surprised, "You don't have a reason why you came here?"

"I was sent here to fill...." He trailed off. This girl wouldn't understand.

"To fill yourself with good thoughts?"

He shrugged, "Something like that."

"How long were you supposed to be here?"

"I don't know."

Satoko sat on the stone bench, pulling her knees to her chin, "You're a remarkably sincere person, Suzaku-san. But I think this town will help you."

She smiled, "And I'll make sure me and my friends help you, too! How old are you?"

"17." He lied. Saying he was almost 19 would arouse her suspicions even more.

"Maybe you can work at my school if you want! Hey, maybe you can be a tutor or something? Or you could be an assistant for Chie-sensei! Oh, there's so many things you could do!"

"I'm not that smart." He said quietly.

"Well, you ARE extremely physical! You pulled yourself (and not to mention ME) over a fence with only one hand! That's talent right there!"

She lowered her legs, clenching her fist, "Yeah, Suzaku-san! Mion-san will definately find something to occupy yourself with!"

Attempting to leap off the seat, her foot actually caught a rock and her body fell forward. She gave a yelp, about to hit the ground and probably get another bruise.

Suddenly Suzaku's strong arm went around her chest, stopping her from falling.

"You okay?" He asked again.

Satoko stomach had flipped. He saved her rear once again, and she was panting hard from the adrenaline rush.

Suzaku moved her back, but his arm was still around her chest.

Just as he was about to move it away, he heard another voice.

"**HEY**! What the hell are you **DOING**?!"

Satoko jerked her head up, "Nee-Nee?"

There was a gush of wind, a flash of something long, silky and green before Suzaku's eyes, next thing he knew, there was a zapping pain in his left side.

Before he could do anything else, he had fallen on the ground, everything was now black.

* * *

**Well? What do ya thiiiinnnkkk? I hope you guys like this first chapter! But more will probably come! Y'know? =D!**

If you enjoyed this, GOOD, and if you didn't, DARN YOU.

=D


	3. Chapter 2

Yays! Another chapter! If anybody's reading...

Just to let you guys know, Suzaku and Shion aren't really supposed to like each other for a while, so that's why they're all nagging to each other.

And also, this story will also contain some bonding between Suzaku and other characters like Rena, Rika and Keiichi. They'll be some chapters dedicated to each, just to lengthen the story a tad.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"I swear, Shion, if this guy's dead, you'd be so screwed."

"O-Onee! He's not dead, only unconscious!"

"Well, Shii-chan, it was raining so if you weren't careful....What if you weren't careful, _kana_?"

"...Then I'd be screwed. But he was hurting Satoko! I couldn't just stand around and watch!"

"Nee-Nee, he wasn't hurting me! I just met him today...he seems more serious than any guy I've met."

"Hau! I hope he doesn't die!"

"Being tasered isn't fatal, _nano desu_."

"Gah, being tasered sounds awful."

"Hey, he's waking up! Go get Irie-sensei!"

"Meaning he's not dead. Good, I didn't want to have to testify for my irresponsible sister's murderous actions."

"**SHUT UP**!"

Everything was so foggy. Too foggy for his comfort. He moved his hand and rubbed his eyes until he could see....

A pair of big and worried mint green eyes were hovering over him.

This startled him a bit, and he blinked a little more.

Was he finally dead?

Was this an angel looking down at him?

She had such a lovely face....

Reality snapped back when the blonde girl, Satoko, pushed those green eyes away, "Suzaku-san! You're okay!"

He sat up, wincing at the pain in his left side, "Where am I?"

"The Hinamizawa clinic, of course!"

To the side, was a girl of around 14 or 15, with orange-red hair that was short in the back but long in the front. Her blue eyes were big and curious. She was wearing a white sun dress, with a blue ribbon around the waist, and sandals. Plus there was a white beret-like hat on her head.

"Hauu!" She exclaimed, holding her hands to her chest, smiling, "It's nice to see you! I'm Ryuuguu Rena!"

"Hey, man." A brunette boy with pale purple eyes that looked the same age as Rena smacked Suzaku in the shoulder in a friendly gesture. Wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a red vest overtop with some jeans, he looked cool and laid-back.

"I'm Maebara Keiichi." He introduced, saluting.

"Give him some air, you crowders." Another girl pushed the others out of the way. Suzaku stared at her. Those eyes looked like the ones he just saw, but...in a sense...they weren't.

Straight green hair pulled perfectly into a ponytail. Green eyes sparkling with fierceness. And much ahead in puberty when it comes to breasts, surprisingly....

Sporting a yellow t-shirt and jeans, she seemed almost tomboyish. But she somehow just wasn't the girl he saw...

"What's up?" The girl said, making a peace sign, "I do hope you'll forgive my sister. She's very protective over poor Satoko-chan."

"ONEE!"

THEN there was the girl. Man, she was beautiful. But, then he noticed.....she and the girl with the pony-tail were identical TWINS!!

The other twin's long green hair wasn't pulled up, but flowed down past her waist. She had a sleeveless turtle neck, with a navy blue skirt and heels. Her back was facing him, but her head was over her shoulder, staring at him in shock. A thin yellow ribbon was tied in a bow on the back of her hair.

She was by the door, as if waiting for someone.

"Well?!" Satoko waited, hands on her hips, for the girl to speak finally.

She stammered for a second, "U-Uh...hi?"

"Hi." Suzaku replied calmly.

"Shii-chan!" The other one, Rena, said, "You must apologize! Or at least explain to him what happened!"

"Yeah, Shion." Keiichi agreed, and Suzaku turned his head to him, "If you don't say sorry, Mion and I will think of a great punishment game for you!"

Suzaku looked back at her. So, Shion was her name....and Mion was the name of the other twin.

Shion pursed her lips, her expression changing to annoyance, but a faint blush was still on her cheeks.

She then finally stepped up, and bowed, "I am sorry for tasering you, Kiryuu Suzaku-san!"

Suzaku blinked, remembering what the other kids were saying as he was waking up, "You...tasered me?"

Shion couldn't help but smile mischeviously. Even her smile was beautiful. She held up a device in her hands, "This taser is actually pretty old. More than 30 years old, to be precise!"

"She doesn't like the new versions." Her sister said teasingly, coming up to her side, "She prefers to keep the nostalgic one."

"I take absolutely perfect care of it!" Shion retorted, putting the taser in some place under her skirt, "That's why it doesn't break on me."

Suddenly the door to the hospital room was opened and a young man of late twenties entered. He had red hair paler than Rena's, and soft green eyes. He had a doctor lab coat on.

"Rika-chan came and got me." He said when he entered, "So Kiryuu-san is finally awake?"

Behind the man another little girl came in as well. An inch shorter than Satoko, she had long dark blue hair that reached past her waist and square bangs that reached just below her eyebrows. Her green dress was a tad messed up, a string sleeve falling off one shoulder. It appeared she had ran as fast as she could to get the doctor.

The nine year old fixed her dress and smiled at Suzaku, "Good afternoon, Suzaku!"

He started with surprise. She had dropped the polite suffix in his name?

But what was REALLY surprising was the girl's eyes. They were lavender....mysterious...somehow full of secrets...

That reminded him of...

Suzaku jerked his head away as if he'd been hit. The girl didn't seem offended by this gesture. She continued smiling.

"My name is Furude Rika, _nano desu_." Tilting her head, her blue hair fell over as well.

"Alright, guys, I need to look over Kiryuu-san to make sure he's completely okay." The man turned to Suzaku, "I'm Kyousuke Irie. Nice to meet you."

"Okay, manager. We'll leave!" Satoko nodded, then began to pull everyone out of the room.

"We'll see you later, Suzaku-san!" Rena said, leaving with Keiichi following.

Shion blinked, then went out with her sister, and Rika was last.

When Irie closed the door, he turned back, "You're not in too much pain, are you, Kiryuu-san?"

"Not really." Suzaku replied, shaking his head, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, wincing.

"You don't have to lie, Kiryuu-san." Irie said, coming to his side smiling, "Can you lift up your shirt, please?"

When Suzaku did so, there was a small red mark on his side.

As Irie prodded it, he asked, "So, you met Satoko-chan today?"

"Yeah, I did." He replied.

"I noticed she had a bruise on her left shoulder. I asked her how she got it, and she said she tripped on a rock and fell right on you, right?"

There was a silence, then he said, "Mm hm."

"Well, if she fell on you, then how'd she get the bruise?"

"....She tripped again...?" He tried.

Irie stood up, "Did Satoko-chan ask you to say that?"

Suzaku shrugged, "Yeah, actually. Saving her from bullies was the real story."

Irie grew serious, "I see. She made you promise not to tell?"

"Not technically. It was like she made it look like it happened. Like she wouldn't accept she was bullied."

"Mm." Irie sighed, "Poor Satoko-chan....why must you cover up things like this?"

Suzaku blinked, "How many times has people hurt her?"

"More than they should." He responded with an undertone, gazing out the window.

"They called her a traitor..." Suzaku murmured, looking at the floor, "And everyone ignored her when they hit her....why?"

"I don't feel like telling you." Irie made a playful smile, but his green eyes were still serious, "If you really want to know, ask someone else. Like Mion-chan or Shion-chan...they would know."

Suzaku nodded, "I understand." He'd definately ask Shion. Not Mion. Shion.

He stood up, fixing his shirt, "Well, thanks for looking me over, but I'm fine now."

"Not quite yet..." Irie said, "Shion-chan practically jumped on you when you weren't looking and zapped you unconscious. We haven't told the police about this---"

"I don't want to press charges." The brown-haired boy interrupted, "She thought I was a pervert hurting Houjou-san. You can't blame her."

"Nor would I." Irie agreed, leading him to the door and opening it, "But, Kiryuu-san, don't do anything reckless. Shion would love to kill you right then and there."

He simply laughed at Suzaku's bewildered face.

* * *

As Suzaku left the clinic, he wasn't expecting all the kids from earlier to run up to him.

"Suzaku-san!" Rena exclaimed happily, "Suzaku-san, was your injury bad, _kana_?"

"No, not bad." Suzaku replied, shaking his head, "You have this many friends, Houjou-san?"

Satoko nodded, "Yeah. They're all nice and great friends that I wouldn't trade for anything else!"

All the kids around her beamed.

"So, _Kiryuu-san_..."

Suzaku turned and saw Shion, arms crossed, "Why are you in Hinamizawa? Did you move here?"

"You can think of it as a vacation." He said, growing serious at that stupid reason.

Shion raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "Y'know what, fine, we'll go with that."

"What're you talking about, Shion?" Mion asked her curiously.

"You seem to be an arrogant person, Kiryuu-san." She continued as if her sister never spoke, "Are you just a Britannian making sure us "Elevens" are behaving properly?"

"Shii-chan!" Rena gasped.

"Wow..." Keiichi murmured in shock, "Shion, why are you---"

"I happen to, in fact, also be Japanese, Shion-san." Suzaku said, saying her name for the first time, "I'm here for my own personal reasons. If you think otherwise, then I suggest you steer clear of me. We can be friends, or not be friends. And I, in my opinion, don't care about either. Because I won't be here for long."

So with that, he turned and began to walk away.

"Suzaku-san...!" Satoko started, but he ignored her.

"Shii..." Rika held her hands behind her back, "..Must you be so cruel?"

Shion blushed a bit, but her expression didn't change.

"Hey, does that guy have anywhere to stay while he's here?" Keiichi asked, "Does he even know where the inns are?"

"Man, he'll be wandering around for hours!" Mion exclaimed, "I'll go after him."

"Why you?" Shion said suddenly.

"Because I'm actually polite." She replied with a stern voice, and her sister looked down with shame, "Don't worry, I'll be back!"

Turning, Mion made a peace sign, then she ran out after.

* * *

He stood on a bridge over a thin river, watching the water, silently. He then leaned forward too far, his feet lifting off the ground.

He neared closer to tipping over, then suddenly a dreadful feeling filled his body which forced him to move back to safety.

Out of death's reach.

Sighing, he was startled when he heard, "OI! KIRYUU!"

The girl with the ponytail, Mion, appeared next to him, "Yo, Kiryuu-san!"

She leaned on the railing, "I came to apologize for my sister's behavior....again."

"Why didn't she come here herself?" Suzaku asked without looking at her.

"Because she's too proud. Just like me. If I were Shion, I wouldn't be here either." Mion grinned, but then frowned when Suzaku didn't change expressions.

"She's just....not entirely over what's been happening this year, if you know what I mean." Resting on her elbows, her chin on her hands, she gazed out among the trees, thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Yeah.." He replied, "...I do."

"I mean, she doesn't like Britannians alot. As in, not at all. I, on the other hand, have different views, even though I'm a Japanese myself."

A finger went twirling in her green hair, "I wanted to join the Britannian army to change it from the inside."

She paused when she realized Suzaku was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"I don't think that anymore." She added, afraid she offended him, "I had just wanted to attend an academy and become a Knightmare pilot. But then Shion found out about my ambition, and she sort of snapped."

She didn't go into detail, and Suzaku didn't want to press further.

"So I changed my mind." Mion concluded cheerfully, though a twinge of regret was in her voice, "But it doesn't matter anyway now. After the death of Demon Emporer Lelouch was killed, things became so much more peaceful there wasn't even a reason to consider it anymore."

She sighed, "Well, that's what Shion says."

"Not everything is so 'peaceful'...." Suzaku thought quietly. He began to process her words slowly, not bothering to think any faster.

"Anywho, just don't be ticked off at her all the time, okay?" Mion stood up straight, actually punching him in the arm hard enough for him to react to it.

"Thank you, Mion-san."

"You got a place to stay, Kiryuu-san?" She asked suddenly.

"No."

"Great!" Grabbing his arm, she yanked him away from the bridge and started to run, dragging him along with her, "I'll set up a place for you! Don't worry about paying us back or anything! I'm gonna hook you up!"

Suzaku didn't even find enough strength to fight back.

Ah, well.

_Maybe things won't be so bad._

* * *

"Here." Shion said, opening the door, quickly walking in, Suzaku following slowly.

"I used to live in these apartments. They're very conveniant. I don't care if you take my word for it, but you should."

She dropped Suzaku's bag on the table. She had snatched it out of his hands when she appeared before him, telling him to follow her.

They had walked through the town, finally reaching a building, where Shion walked in, nodded to the manager, and was allowed to go where she pleased.

He figured Mion had a chat with her twin, and now she was relunctantly showing Suzaku his new abode.

Shion pointed to all the rooms, saying what they were, "Bedroom. Balcony. Bathroom. Kitchen's behind you. There's a couch..."

"Thank you." Suzaku said quietly, as Shion turned to face him.

Her irritated expression did not falter, "No problem." She said sarcastically, "I hope this suits a Britannian like _you_."

She walked around him, heading for the door, but then his hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks and causing a gasp of surprise from the girl.

"Let me remind you again, Shion-san." His voice was stone cold as he stood behind her, "I am not a Britannian. I'm pure Japanese, just like you."

She dared not face him as he continued, "I haven't done anything to offend you, and you know that. If you want someone to force your emotions upon, don't randomly pick me, alright?"

Shion slapped his hand away, now turning with daggers in her eyes, "Don't ever touch me again, Kiryuu-san. But I understand the point you're trying to tell me. I apologize."

She stood up straight, looking up at him, amazed at his height, but didn't show it, "Good day to you, Kiryuu-san."

Then she left the brunette alone, and when she ran down the hall, her face turned red and she touched the shoulder where his hand used to be.

* * *

^-^ oooh, what will happen next?!?!?!?AAAAHHH!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry if I took so long :D

If anybody's reading....... o_o.......*goes and cries in corner*

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ohayoooo!" Mion exclaimed happily as Suzaku opened the door.

She blinked with impressed astonishment, "Wow, Kiryuu-san, you really do wake up early, don't you? I wanted the pleasure to wake you up."

The clock read 6:30 AM. Suzaku always woke up this early. There was barely any reason to sleep anymore.

"If you'll be staying in Hinamizawa for a while, a few weeks I might guess, you'll be needing a job to keep you from being bored." She entered, walking past him, flicking on some lights.

She was wearing the same outfit from yesterday, but that wasn't unusual. Most people wear the same outfits sometimes to distinguish themselves.

Suzaku simply wore a white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket and brown jeans and hiking boots. Nothing special. In fact, he hadn't worn regular clothes for a while.

"That's right!" Satoko jumped in, and Suzaku blinked. Why was a ten year old up so early?

"Wouldn't want to be bored, _nano desu_." Rika said, coming in behind her.

"What kind of--" Suzaku started to ask, but the green-haired girl simply interrupted him.

"Don't ask what kind of job. I've already got one for you!" Mion grinned evilly, "You're gonna be working at Angel Mort!"

"Really, Mion-san?" Satoko asked in surprise, "I thought only females could work there."

"Hmm, you're right." Mion nodded, "Maybe my uncle could make an exception?"

"He could work as an assistant to our school! Or he could actually enroll there!" Satoko said quickly. She then looked at Suzaku, excitement in her magenta eyes, "What do you think, Suzaku-san?"

"Yeeeaaahh, Kiryuu-san." Mion had that evil smile again, "Which would you prefer?"

"The school." He replied rather too quickly. He didn't want to think of what working at Angel Mort was like.

Rika smiled, "Suzaku doesn't want to wear a skirt, _nano desu_."

Mion's face began to show disappointment, but then she shrugged, "Ah, well. Chie-sensei, me and Shion's teacher, would love to have you in her class."

"We used to all be in the same classroom." Satoko informed, "But now that the town's getting bigger, the school got bigger, too!" Rika nodded to confirm.

"It was fun having everyone in one room." Mion said, "Chie-sensei did an awesome job taking care of different kids in different grades at once."

"Now we're divided up equally in the appropriate classrooms." Satoko finished, "Chie-sensei teaches Mion-san and Nee-Nee's class, but she teaches me and Rika's whenever our teacher is sick!"

Suzaku only nodded, showing he was listening.

"I guess you can be considered as an exchange student for a while. And you can be a...." Mion pondered, "..a junior, 'cause you're 17, right?"

He nodded again.

"Good!" Satoko smiled, "It'll be fun having Suzaku-san in the club!"

"Huh?" Suzaku looked down at her, "Club?"

"We have an after-school club everyday in my classroom." Mion explained brightly, "But if you wanna join, you'll have to go through a test!"

She turned, flipping her green hair, "We can discuss it later after school, 'kay? In the meantime...."

Rika went to his door, opening it again, "Shii? Are you out there?"

Suzaku turned to the door and stared in surprise as Shion walked in, that annoyed look still on her face from the last time he saw her. Would she have that emotion for the rest of his stay?

That nice and rare warm feeling he felt in his stomach when he first saw her angelic face had flown out the window faster than you could say "USO DA!"

Yeah, it was sad like that.

The green-haired girl with the yellow ribbon had two grocery bags hanging from her sides, she stood up straight, even daring to hold her chin up, looking up at him with defiant eyes.

"I...see you guys still haven't gotten used to each other yet." Mion commented in a nervous yet playful tone as Suzaku and Shion stared each other down.

The older twin then went in between them and made them sit at the table across from each other.

"Don't worry! They'll be best friends before you know it!" Satoko took the bags from her Nee-Nee and went to Suzaku's kitchen.

Suzaku glanced at Shion, and the way she looked with her legs crossed sitting sideways completely ignoring him, mix that together with what Satoko just said.......

Mion laughed out loud before he reacted, "WOW, Satoko-chan...."

He was half-relieved that Mion's sudden guffaw discouraged his almost smile. Smiling didn't sound like him anymore.

"Can you guys set the table?" Satoko asked, taking things out of the grocery bags, "I think there's some things in the cabinets we can use."

Before Suzaku could speak, Shion snapped, "She's making breakfast for you, dumba--" She paused when she saw Rika standing there, "....You dumb-bell! Be grateful!"

He closed his mouth, blinking only once at her, then looked at Satoko, who had found a stool and was humming as she got a frying pan ready on the stove.

But he had already gotten up, searching for the glasses and plates needed for five-----

"Hello? Mii-chan? Kiryuu-san?"

"Hey, guys, let us in!"

-----no, wait, seven people.

Sighing, he put the things on the table and went to the door, opening it to see a flash of orange red as Rena burst into the room, Keiichi following with a yawn.

"Good morning, Kiryuu-san!" Rena said happily, even going as far as to throw her arms around his waist so she could hug him. Shion gasped and stood up at this.

There were a lot of things Suzaku could tolerate. Having someone squeeze his abdomen was NOT one of them.

But these kids had a habit of cutting him off before he could speak or take action.

Rena let go of him in surprise, hands lingering on his stomach, her eyes widening.

"What the hell, Rena-san?!" Shion said quickly, fists clenched, "Why are you touching him like that?!"

Rena didn't reply, instead she attempted to lift his shirt.

"Hey!" Suzaku moved her hands away.

"I'm sorry!" Rena bowed, "Forgive me for messing with your stomach, but....you have a very fine set of abs there."

"**ABS**?!" Mion was on her feet now, "LET ME SEE."

All the kids crowded him, but Satoko was still cooking breakfast. They were all expecting it, and they wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't, he knew that for sure.

Rolling his eyes, he lifted his shirt to show his near perfect abs.

Everyone, even Keiichi, oohed and aahed, Shion went over to observe Satoko, ignoring all this with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Suzaku fixed his shirt again, "You kids sure are open, aren't you?"

"Don't call us kids, you hypocrite." Shion snapped, "You're a kid, too!"

"_Not technically..." _Was what Suzaku wanted to say out loud, but he didn't.

"Suzaku-san is going to probably enroll in our school during his stay! Having extra classes would be great for anybody!" Satoko looked over her shoulder, her magenta eyes sparkling.

"Really?!" Rena gathered her hands to her chest, "Wow! Rena is so happy we get an extra club member!"

"Just don't lose to Mion, and you'll survive..." Keiichi murmured near Suzaku as the younger boy began to make the plates, cups and utensils look nicer.

Suzaku only nodded in pity for Keiichi. He wondered what torture you might go through if you lost a club game.

He was going to find out soon enough.

* * *

"Ah, Kiryuu-san, you're lucky to have enrolled here in time." The blue-haired woman said cheerfully, "There was one last seat left in my classroom. Now how many days do you plan on studying?"

"The usual....weekdays..." Suzaku replied, sitting across from Chie's desk quietly, looking her in her eye.

"You'll be with the Sonozaki twins...." She said, sorting through some papers, "...And how long do you think you'll be able to afford?"

Of course, being a former Knight of Round meant you pretty much did have some extra cash on you. He had moved it to an anonymous account before he came to Hinamizawa, planning to resort to it whenever he needed to.

"As long as I'm here."

"Good!" Chie brightened up, "You can start straight on today, if you'd like! I'll have Sonozaki Shion-san help you around the school, since you two are in the same class."

She paused when she looked at him again.

"Um...is something wrong?" She asked.

Suzaku was having a strange emotion. His mouth was set in a grim line, one eye more wide than the other. It clearly stated that he didn't like what she just said.

"Is Sonozaki-san not suitable for being your guide?" Chie titled her head, the papers dormant in her hands, "I can set you up with another student. Do you have a request for someone to help?"

He shook his head, "Forgive me....it's alright. I'll let Shion-san help me out."

"Wonderful!" Chie smiled, "You can head over to classroom 3, where I'll be teaching all my lessons! I'm sure you'll like it here in Hinamizawa, Kiryuu-san!"

She walked out from her office to the hallway, with the brunette following. The school building was a tad small, several times smaller than Ashford Academy, but it seemed to be just right to the residents.

They reached a room, and Chie opened the door for him. The few kids in the classroom that were chatting suddenly stopped.

"Everyone." Chie said, coming in behind him, "We have a new student here today. I wish you all to be on your best behavior for him."

She stood by the chalkboard, "Now, will you tell us your name, if you please?"

Suzaku did as he was told, standing there and letting his schoolbag fall from his shoulder to his hand.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said quietly, "My name is Kiryuu Suzaku."

Some of the kids blinked in astonishment and whispered to each other. Suzaku cursed himself for not changing his first name. He spotted Mion and Shion near the back, the oldest twin grinning, and the youngest leaning on her hand and watching the window, completely ignoring him. He also saw a set of lockers in the back of the room.

One more thing he noticed was that everyone was wearing different uniforms. Mion had a short-sleeved white polo shirt with a green tie and a brown-nish yellow vest, and a long pink skirt. Shion had a white polo shirt, as well, but with a blue thing tied around her neck. She also had a blue skirt.

Chie narrowed her eyes at the class, and the whispering stopped and all the kids cried, "Good morning, Kiryuu-san!"

The way Shion was leaning made her hand cover her lips, so it wasn't 100% sure if she spoke or not. But Suzaku could easily tell she didn't.

"Kiryuu-san has enrolled here for some extra classes, and since it's his first time in this school..." Chie leaned forward, "Shion-san?"

Shion lifted her head, "Mm?" She sat up straight, more alert, "U-Um...Yes, Chie-sensei?"

"Would you please be Kiryuu-san's guide through the school? He can make some new friends and learn more about what's right and what's wrong here." Chie winked, "Just show him the ropes!"

Shion's face turned into a completely diluted expression. She didn't smile or glower, it was directly in between.

"It would be my pleasure to escort Kiryuu Suzaku-san around the Hinamizawa Branch School." She angled her chin lower, "...Chie-sensei."

"Great!" Chie then pointed to an empty desk all the way in the back of the classroom, "You may sit there, Kiryuu-san. Oh, and in the cabinet to your left will be some extra textbooks and notebooks you'll be needing. Be sure to grab them before you sit down."

When Suzaku walked past Shion, their eyes locked together.

And never before in Mion's life has she ever seen two extremely icy cold green glares penetrating each other.

Sage VS. Mint.

* * *

It wasn't until the teacher started talking that Suzaku realized how much he had forgotten during his junior year, when he had attended Ashford Academy for the first time.

That was when he had a pang of homesickness suddenly. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"Suzaku-san?"

He looked up from his clenched hands and saw Rena standing in front of him, her head tilted, the sun making her blue eyes brighter. She was wearing a school uniform consisting of a white shirt and blue sleeves, a short yellow tie, a blue collar, and had a rather short blue skirt.

"Suzaku-san, why haven't you eaten your lunch yet?" She asked.

He was sitting on a short brick wall on the side of the school, that only reached his waist. The sun was now shining, the ground still damp from yesterday's rain.

"I'm...not hungry." He lied.

"You forgot to bring something to eat, didn't you?" Rena's smile was very warm.

It reminded him of Shirley....

"Don't worry!" She climbed onto the wall beside him, "Rena always brings some spares and shares them with everyone!"

That's when he noticed the 14 year old had 2 bento boxes in her hands. She handed one to him and put the other on her lap.

"Will you go ahead and eat, _kana_?" She swung her legs, "I'm sure you'll love Rena's cooking!"

When he opened it, his eyes widened when he saw all the food piled neatly inside. A pair of chopsticks were in it, as well.

"Wow..." He murmured, "...Thank you, Ryuuguu-san.."

"Just call me Rena!" She replied, "Now eat up! You'll need your strength for after school!"

Her food wasn't half bad. Actually it was delicious.

As he ate, Rena said, "Mii-chan's actually very happy that there can be another member to our club! Most of Rena's classmates are too scared or too young to join."

"I see." Suzaku swallowed, "And what about Shion-san? What does she think of me?"

"Eh?" She looked up at him, "Shii-chan, _kana_? Well, let's see...."

Then she said happily, "She thinks you're an arrogant self-serving jerk who only wants things to fit your needs!"

He almost choked on his food. Rena patted his back a few times and he put his bento box back beside him.

"Did Rena say something bad?" She asked in a worried voice, "I'm sorry. Rena thought you would consider it a joke. Rena never believed Shii-chan, anyway."

Suzaku kept his breathing under control. This girl was REALLY ticking him off now. Somebody ought to set her straight.

"That's nice." He finally said, ignoring Rena's confused face.

Wanting to change the subject, he blurted, "Are you a Britannian?" Why'd he ask that? She obviously looked Japanese.

Rena blinked, then smiled, "Now I am. Me and my father became honorary Britannians just a while ago. But I met Shii-chan before this, so....she still likes me."

They finished their bentos in silence. Suzaku looked at Rena for a moment.

"Rena is happy that Suzaku-san's here." She said when she saw him looking, "Rena will show Suzaku-san all around Hinamizawa, especially where I find my treasures!"

"Treasures?"

"Yep! Rena always finds the cutest things! I'll show you after school!"

She gracefully leaped off the brick wall, and as she walked away, she added, "...If you live that long."

Suzaku blinked as the red-headed girl's tinkling laugh drifted back to his ears.

* * *

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!!" Mion stood up, holding her hand out to Suzaku, who was simply sitting down on the chair next to her, looking down at his hands.

"Kiryuu-san will now be attempting to join the club of the Hinamizawa Branch School, led by the fabulous Sonozaki Mion!"

She flashed her teeth, flicking her hair, "First we must see if everyone will accept him into our little family!"

"Rena doesn't object!" Rena cried, holding up her hand.

"Wow, _deja vu_." Keiichi blinked, but then he grinned, doing a thumbs up, "Finally, another man in the group. I'm all up for it!"

Satoko did a strange laugh that reminded Suzaku waayyy too much of his cousin.

"So nice to see such a newbie in this.." The blonde girl commented, holding a hand under her chin in an elegant fashion, "...It'll be more refreshing to pummel someone else to the ground other than Keiichi-san.."

"WHY YOU LITTLE---!" Keiichi started, but Rika's laughter interrupted him, and Suzaku stared at Satoko, wondering why she was acting in such a manner.

"Suzaku won't be easy, Satoko, if that's what you're thinking, _nano desu_." The blue-haired girl said, those too familiar lavender eyes watching him closely, "Suzaku is smart and very strong, _nano desu_!"

Mion beamed at everyone's excitement, then looked at the only other person in the world that looked exactly like her, "Well, Shion? What do you say?"

Shion looked back, and she said, "I will give Suzaku-san's presence my consent. On one condition....."

They all leaned forward, even Suzaku, waiting.

"....That if our newbie loses his first time, I get to pick a punishment game for him."

Suddenly her face changed into the most chilling smile, "So I can show him what hell's really like."

10 eyes all widened at once, Suzaku only glared back.

"I'd like to see if you can give me anything worse than the hell I've already been in, Shion-san."

Shion blinked at this with suspicious curiosity, Rena and Satoko's expressions became concerning, Keiichi tilted his head, Mion folded her arms, and Rika was now thoughtful.

Suzaku turned his head to Mion, "What test do I have to do in order to get in the club?"

Mion nodded, "Right. We're gonna play one of my personal favorites....OLD GEEZER!!" Suddenly a full pack of cards were in her hands.

"It's similar to that old game called "Go Fish"." Rena explained with a smile, "But, there is a catch---"

She stopped and winced as Shion kicked her ankles from under the desks put together.

When Mion dealt the cards between everyone, Satoko did her laugh again, "Ahh ha ha ha ha! If only Suzaku-san knew the secrets to this game!"

As Suzaku looked at the cards, he noticed that they were all scratched up and had different marks on them.

He picked up his cards, actually laying them on top of each other and covering the back of the first card with one of his hands.

"H-Hey!" Shion exclaimed, "I can't see your cards that way!"

"Does it matter?"

"N-Not really, but---"

"Do these scratch marks on the cards have anything to do with this game?"

Satoko stifled a laugh, and Shion glared at her, then she said to Suzaku, "Maybe, or maybe not. But, you can't---"

"I dunno, Shion.." Mion interrupted with a cheeky grin, "I never made up any rules about holding them that way...In fact..."

She set up her pile just like Suzaku did, "There!"

"Ooh!" Rika said happily, "This will be even more fun, _nano desu_!"

By the time Shion could blink twice, all the girls and Keiichi had their cards on top of each other, their hands blocking the view of them all.

She slammed her fist on the table, "Seriously, you guys!??!"

"Watch out, Shion." Keiichi said, "I can see one of your cards. You have to be careful and make sure you look through yours with caution."

Suzaku didn't show any triumph in his face. It was just the same, "Mion-san, you have any twos?"

Mion slid the pile in her hands upward a tad to look at each symbol. She shrugged when she pulled a 2 out, "Here ya are, Kiryuu-san!"

Suzaku took it and put his pair in the center of the table. Shion was gaping with angry disbelief. She just grit her teeth.

Everyone besides Suzaku wasn't used to playing fair, so whether anyone was winning or losing was just the result of pure luck.

* * *

"I'm out!" Satoko said happily, throwing her last pair into the pile, "Now all that's left is...."

Suzaku and Shion had one more card left in their hands. Suzaku kept his covered, Shion kept hers open. Suzaku couldn't tell which card it was by the marks.

Mion acted like she was an announcer to a football game, "This is it, folks! Kiryuu Suzaku and Sonozaki Shion are head-to-head with ONE last card! But this isn't good, because it means they might have the same numbers, so literally Kiryuu-san might win, since he gets to ask first!"

The brunette boy and the green-haired girl stared at each other. Suzaku's card was a 5 of spades.

He didn't know whether he should say his number or not. If he said it.....

"_If I asked if you have any fives, she'll know what my card is." _He narrowed his eyes, "_What to do...."_

"_Suzaku...." _Shion thought, "_You think you can beat me, eh? We'll see about that."_

Then Suzaku said, "Do you have any tens?"

Shion looked at hers, and then she replied, "No."

The girls and Keiichi gasped. "SHION DOESNT HAVE A TEN!!" Mion cried, "That marks one out! Could this mean that Kiryuu-san has---"

"_I've won. With all the cards put in the pile, I'm positive he must have a three." _Shion thought to herself, then asked, "Do you have any threes?"

There was a second of silence, then Suzaku said, "No."

Shion started in shock, 'cause now Suzaku had to grab switch his card with another from the pile. He remembered the marks on Rena's cards when she got a pair of threes, so then----

Mint eyes were wide as he grabbed the three card, putting his five card down, then asked, "Shion-san....do you have any threes?"

He took her card before she could respond, and he laid his pair down, "I'm out."

There was nothing but silence for several seconds. Then Keiichi, Rika, Rena and Satoko burst into cheers.

"_**AMAZING**_!" Mion shouted, "Kiryuu-san tricked Shion into thinking he had a 10, but she just accidently gave away her own number! How incredible!"

She grabbed Suzaku's wrist and held it up, "This means that Kiryuu Suzaku has won his first game and passed his test! Welcome to the club, man!"

Shion was trembling with anger as she leaned back in her chair.

Keiichi grinned, "Well, Kiryuu-san, this means that you can pick a punishment game for Shion here."

Suzaku looked at him, "What can I do?"

"Anything you want!" Satoko said, jumping up and down with excitement;.

"Make her dress in a cute outfit!" Rena cried happily, "I wanna take that home!!!"

Shion's face was still serious. Suzaku was tired of that, and he already had an idea.

"I have a punishment game for you." He said, pushing back his chair and standing up.

He took a deep breath, then stared directly at her, "For the rest of the day I want you to be smiling whenever you look at me, or when I look at you. I'm really getting tired of you being serious all the time."

Her face grew a deep red, she clenched her fists, "You think any of us feel the same about you?"

The others burst out laughing. "_WOW_, Kiryuu-kun!" Keiichi said, "You knew that would be a great thing to annoy Shion with!"

Mion wiped her eyes, "Well, Shion?"

Shion looked down, and then a forced smile spread on her face, "Congratulations, Kiryuu-san! You learned fast!" She was slightly twitching.

Suzaku felt relieved for some reason. Then he said, "Thank you, Shion-san."

"Heeeey, Kiryuu-san." Mion said sternly, "You're making Shion go through this. Shouldn't you at least smile a bit yourself?"

Suzaku looked at Mion like she had just grown two heads, "Huh?"

"Oh, don't worry, Onee!" Shion's "happy" voice sounded strained, "I'll make sure he pays next round!" Her smile changed into an angry grin, "_**NEXT TIME....."**_

Suzaku titled his head and couldn't hide the small smirk on his lips, surprising all the kids in the room.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this one! Review if you liked it :D


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry I took so long! I got a few Story Alerts but I would also like some Reviews, as well :D. _

_I already made anime history for making an crossover fanfic of Higurashi and Code Geass, so I deserve better D:_

_Naw, I'm kidding :3_

_Enjoy! If any of you guys have any requests for what sort of events or things happen in chapters, just let me know :D_

* * *

Chapter 4

"This is the principal's office!" Shion said happily as she gestured to a door in the hallway, "The principal's usually very busy, so we try not to bother him..."

She pointed to two doors by the side, "Over there are the boy's and girl's restrooms! In case you need to spring a leak!" She giggled.

Suzaku was enjoying every minute of it. He ignored the fact she was faking it, but at least she wasn't ranting or anything.

But then he wondered what she could possibly do to him if he lost the next game.

She had been too happy-acting during the tour of the school. He knew she was trying to annoy him, to make him regret his punishment game.

"Kiryuu-kuuun?"

He noticed he had stopped walking, and she was leaning in, watching him with wide green eyes.

"What's the matter? Legs lost their feeling?"

Suzaku sighed, "Listen, Shion-san....I don't want you to be like this any longer."

Shion titled her head, "WhatEVER do you mean, Kiryuu-kun?" Obviously, she was expecting him to tell her to stop smiling.

"I mean, I want you to stop hating on me even though we just met yesterday."

Shion's smile faltered, "I see."

"And if you somehow have a certain way besides stupid punishment games to satisfy you----"

He was interrupted when a stinging slap fell across his left cheek. It jerked his head to the right, and he restrained himself from getting angry.

"...Then I will agree without complaint." He finished, not moving his head.

Shion was still smiling, though it looked really forced now.

"I hope you understand, Kiryuu-kun, that I do my absolute best to protect all the people I love. I make sure nothing bad happens to them, and if something does, I believe it's my fault."

"I'm that way, too."

"I'm sure you are, Kiryuu-kun!" She replied, "But still...."

She shoved his back against the wall, and he felt her taser poking his stomach, "I'll be keeping a close eye on you. Making sure you don't do anything that might cause your death."

"You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to." He said smoothly, the side of his face already red from her slap.

Her smile stretched into something even more sinister, "We'll see about that..." She was so tempted to turn on her taser...but doing so in school wouldn't be pretty.

Apparantly he still thought she was going to do it, for he suddenly grabbed her wrist and twisted it slightly not to hurt her, but to surprise her enough to gasp and drop it.

The taser was now in his hand, and he let go of her and she jumped back.

"This taser is rather old." Suzaku said, inspecting it, "How come you prefer the old brands then the better new ones?"

"Give that back!" She cried out, forgetting to smile, but Suzaku was taller than she, and thus he held the taser up high, where she couldn't reach.

Then she blinked. Did Suzaku's sage green eyes suddenly flicker red for a second? It must've been her imagination.

"You're not smiling." Suzaku pointed out with a serious and sort of smug expression, "All I've wanted is a truce. And yet you try to hurt me."

He turned away, "I guess since you broke the rules of the punishment game, I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate this."

"What?!" Shion exclaimed, practically jumping on him, "You can't do that!!"

Suzaku held her back with ease, "Then tell me you're sorry, and make a truce with me."

The green haired girl clenched her fists, gritting her teeth.

When he heard no response, Suzaku headed for the door out of the school, "Well then...."

"Wait, Suzaku!!"

He turned back at her in shock. She just called him by his first name?

"This must really be precious to her...." He thought, looking at the device in his hands again.

Shion suddenly flushed, then she bowed, "I'm sorry for threatening you, Suzaku-san! Just..don't take my taser! I'll make a truce, I won't tease you anymore, or injure you in any possible way!"

He blinked, and when Shion looked up, she saw him holding the taser out to her.

Suzaku was patiently waiting, and only lowered his hand when she took it from him slowly.

He studied her mint eyes, and noticed they had slight tears in them.

"I'm sorry. I won't take your taser again."

Shion nodded quickly, then she blinked and stood up straight, holding her hands behind her back, "So...."

"Truce?" He asked.

"Truce!" She said a little two loudly, and she blushed even further, looking down.

But then she managed a small smile, this time it was truly honest. She didn't expect for Suzaku to smile. It would take a while to get one out of him.

Over by the side, five heads were barely visible by the window.

"Wow!" Mion said triumphantly, "Who knew THESE two would work together! We've got to make it better somehow..."

"Yeah, bring them closer together!" Keiichi agreed, grinning, "Man, this is gonna rock!"

"Maybe they'll kiss eventually, _kana_?" Rena giggled, "Hauu~~! That would be sooo cute!"

"It might not happen too fast, though." Satoko said in a rather concerned voice, watching the brunette 17-year-old and the green-haired 16-year-old turn and continue down the hallway, almost out of view, "They've both been scarred in their past somehow..."

"There's no need to worry." The sincerity in Rika's voice caused them to look at her, "Suzaku and Shion might've had sad events, but they may be the only ones to heal each other."

She looked back into the school, "In time...." She smiled.

* * *

"Come up here, Suzaku-san." Shion opened a trapdoor and climbed out onto the roof of the school building.

Suzaku poked his head out, and Shion grabbed his jacket, yanking him outside.

"Usually nobody's ever up here." She said, heading to the edge, "I'm up here all the time during lunch. The breeze is magnificent."

"That explains her absence..." Suzaku thought. But then he wondered why she would rather be alone.

He walked and stood next to her, seeing that she was right. It was simply a perfect cooling sensation, it was different than other breezes.

"Y'know, sometimes Sato----" Shion stopped abruptly.

When he looked down at her, she stepped backwards, hand over her mouth.

"Are...you alright?" He asked hesitantly.

Her body began to sway, but then she shook her head and stood up straight, "No. I'm fine."

"Can I ask you something?" Suzaku now wanted to change the subject, and hopefully get Shion's somehow disturbed thoughts focused on something else.

Shion lowered her hand from her mouth, "Sure, what is it?"

"When I first met Houjou-san...." He gazed out over the trees from behind the school, "...I heard people call her a traitor. Some people just completely ignored her. I was wondering if you could tell me---"

Suzaku was turning when he spoke, and then he heard a slam and saw the green-haired girl gone, the trapdoor now shut.

He blinked.

Then he sighed.

It would be of no use to follow her so early.

* * *

Shion couldn't stop her sobbing as she ran out of the almost empty school and clutched the bark of a nearby tree.

"Sa---Sato--Satosh----" She could barely choke out the name, she was crying so hard.

"I-I'm sorry....I won't ever betray you...I promise...."

She slipped to her knees, forgetting all about Suzaku, the one who inadvertantly brought the pain back.

* * *

Suzaku found Shion outside of the school, waiting for him. She was looking down, hands behind her back, cheeks faintly red.

"S-Sorry for abandoning you like that, Suzaku-san..." She murmured, not meeting eyes with him, "I started to feel very very nauseous....I think it was my lunch or something...."

"Don't worry about it." Suzaku nodded, "Did you hear my question earlier?"

"Oh, yes, that one....about Satoko...." Shion took a breath, then held her hand out at the road, "Let's walk while I explain."

While they went between the trees and passed the fields and flowers, Shion began to speak.

"Well, a few years ago....it was decided that a dam should be built near here. It seemed like a good idea to everyone who didn't live in Hinamizawa...but it wasn't great to us, because the dam would end up filling the entire town with water."

"I think I heard there was supposed to be a dam, I can't remember the details." Suzaku commented, "But filling up this whole place?"

"I know, right? Everyone would have to be evicted, forced to move somewhere else. But we all belonged here!" Her arms stretched out, "I mean, we can't just be kicked out! So the townspeople decided to fight back."

"What does this have to do with Houjou-san?"

"I'm getting there. Anyway, the folks of Hinamizawa fought hard. VERY hard. I don't know much, but then it was revealed that...." Shion sighed, "...It was revealed that Satoko's parents supported the whole dam idea."

Suzaku blinked, and the girl said, "This shocked everybody, that a family who lived here actually turned against them. So the residents called them traitors, and hated them ever since."

"But Houjou-san had to have been very young when this happened." He pointed out, "Why does---"

"It doesn't matter if only the parents were involved." She looked away, "They still have the traitorous blood in their veins, I was once told...."

"You sound like you weren't present during all of this."

"I wasn't. I was in a private boarding school during the dam war. Been there for years, but managed to transfer here just a few weeks ago."

"Seems you didn't like it there."

"I didn't. It was extremely boring. I hate boredom."

Suzaku watched her for a second, then looked ahead on the path, "So, everyone hates Houjou-san because of what her parents did."

"It's totally unfair!" Shion shouted, "Satoko had absolutely nothing to do with it! She had to have been like, I don't know, 5 or 6 or something, yet everyone still threw rocks at her family and..."

She calmed down, gritting her teeth, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. The curse finally had it's way with Satoko's family. She's been through enough."

"Huh...?" Suzaku asked, "...Curse?" He immediatly thought of something other than what Shion was talking about.

Her green hair covered her eyes, he only saw her lips move, "Oyashiro-sama's Curse......It's a curse that caused different murders to happen every year on the day of June 19. When the Watanagashi festival started. Although, turned out not being a curse after all."

Suzaku waited.

"The first year, the director of the dam construction was found dismembered, only one limb found. The next, Satoko's parents fell off of a viewing platform while on vacation. After that, Rika's father died of a sudden illness, and her mother vanished in the swamps. Finally, Satoko's aunt was found beaten to death, and......"

She trailed off. Suzaku's eyes were wide the whole time. THIS had been happening in this town? Seriously?!

"I'm not sure explaining the whole story to you would be such a great idea." Shion said finally, "I mean....nobody's really supposed to be speaking of it, and....I'm one of the few people who do know the true story, and...."

"I understand."

"Y-Yeah...."

They stood in silence, Shion rubbing her arm and Suzaku looking in another direction.

"Well, this is awkward...isn't it?"

"Greatly."

"So..." Shion looked up at him, "What shall we do now?"

"SHION! KIRYUU-SAN!"

They looked over to find the green-haired twin running her way over, Keiichi, Rena, Satoko and Rika following closely behind.

"Guys! Didn't expect YOU to be here!" Mion said in surprise, lifting her eyebrows.

"We were supposed to stay after school so I could show Suzaku-san around...." Shion muttered from between her teeth.

"Really?" Keiichi clapped his hands, "Yay for you two!"

"Why're you guys still around?" Suzaku asked coldly.

Rika's smile was completely innocent, "We wanted to come back and say hi to you, _nano desu_."

"Why not we go to Angel Mort together and get some dinner?" Satoko suggested, "We can learn more about Suzaku-san and get Nee-Nee to stop hating him!"

"But they made a truce..." Keiichi pointed out quietly.

"What was that, Maebara-san?" Suzaku asked.

"Uh, nothing!"

"What's this?" Mion exclaimed, leaning in, studying Shion's face with a grin, "Shion isn't smiling? She broke the rules of the punishment game? How will you pay for this?"

Shion's face turned red, and she started to sputter for an answer. Then Suzaku spoke.

"No she didn't. I said whenever I looked at her, she would have to smile. Am I looking at her right now, Mion-san?"

When Mion turned to Suzaku, she saw his eyes on her, not her sister.

"Aahh, I see now. But you better not break the rules, Shion. This old man's got her EYES on YOU." Mion then laughed and shrugged, her grin still there, "Now, are we heading to Angel Mort or not?"

"Mii, let's go, _nano desu_!" Rika jumped.

Rena grabbed Suzaku's arm, "You'll love Angel Mort! All the CUTEST things!"

"And all the HOT GIRLS who work there!!" Keiichi emphasized on the 'hot girls', receiving an elbow jab from Mion.

"Doesn't Shii-chan work there as well, _kana_?" Rena asked suddenly.

Shion gasped, "Re-Rena-san!!"

"Oh ya!" Rika agreed, "Shii's outfit is a tad bit revealing as well, nano desu..."

Satoko blinked, "Rika..."

"Ooohhh yeaaahhh..." Mion made an evil grin.

Suzaku couldn't supress the faint blush on his face at the thought, and Shion noticed this. It resulted in another slap across his cheek.

"You..._**PERV**_!!" She steamed, "You go after Satoko then go after me?! You---!!!"

She breathed in and out, calming down, then turned away and grabbed Satoko's hand, "We're going."

Satoko made an apologizing look to Suzaku and allowed Shion to pull her off.

"Awww, Shion!" Mion called after, "You can't blame Kiryuu-san for thinking like a man!"

Rika titled her head, "You wanna just go to Angel Mort without them, Mii?"

The girl with the pony-tail shrugged, "I guess so. Shion can be so sensitive and stubborn. And she's too protective over Satoko-chan."

"I can see that." Suzaku commented.

"Well, no matter." Rena waved her hand, "Shii-chan is always like that. Let's head over to Angel Mort and maybe Satoko-chan would've convinced Shion to already be there by then!"

"Mii!" Rika smiled.

Even though Suzaku was weary and wanted to take a nap, he allowed the kids to pull along the road to Angel Mort.

* * *

Yays, glad you liked this one. 8D

Expect more!

Maybe....

If I'm encouraged enough ^^


	6. Chapter 5

After a long awaited time, chapter 5 is finally here! (If anyone was waiting to begin with...o_o...)

**BUT! **I will not have this absense of readers discourage me! My story will be recognized eventually!

Hey, I'm putting two emotionally scarred people and having them heal each other! Isn't that COOL? 8D

Boy, my mind is screwed up.

So screwed up that this chapter actually has an AUTHOR CAMEO! Wow, I'm awesome :D

* * *

Chapter 5

"WHAT?" Shion exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am serious." Replied the girl, looking through a clipboard, "Taido-san just sprained her ankle, so she can't come to work today. You're gonna have to take her place."

When Shion dragged Satoko away from the others, they had to pass the Angel Mort itself, but they were suddenly stopped by a lanky girl with tanned skin and freckles, the last person Shion wanted to see.

"C-Come on, Kimi-chan!" Shion grabbed her shoulders, "Can't you ask someone else? I just can't work today! I-I'm sick!"

"You seem pretty healthy to me." Kimi flashed a grin, braces glinting in the sunlight.

Blinking blue eyes, Kimi continued writing on the clipboard, "Sonozaki Shion, working today at 3:00 PM. Lucky our school had a half-day."

Shion groaned, Satoko giggled softly behind her, "Kimi-chan...why did my uncle let you be a..what is it... co-assistant manager? You're only 15!"

Kimi smiled, "Sorry, Shion. There's nobody else to take over Taido-san."

Satoko pointed behind her, "Nee-Nee, look, it's Mion-san and the others!"

Shion felt the color drain from her face and she turned around to see all the others approach the Angel Mort.

"Hello, Kimi-chan!" Rena called out, waving her hand.

"Hey, guys." Kimi smirked when she saw Suzaku, "Seems you guys have a young man tangled in your web of fun, haven't you?"

Satoko laughed and ran over to the brunette and grabbed his hand, surprising the latter, "This is Kiryuu Suzaku-san! He's gonna stay in Hinamizawa for a little while!"

"This is Kimi Angelo. She's in Rena-chan's class and is co-assistant manager of Angel Mort, since the real assistant manager is always so sick..." Mion rolled her eyes, clearly not caring.

Suzaku could tell that Kimi was a pure Britannian, she didn't look Japanese at all. Her hair was a dark blonde, reached her shoulders, and had very tiny ringlets surrounding her neck, and less curly pieces on the outer parts. She was wearing a black shirt with silver sparkles and short jeans.

"Nice to meet you." He said quietly.

"Charmed!" Kimi nodded, "Quite a shy one, isn't he?" She murmured to Rena, who came up next to her. Rena nodded, grabbing one of Kimi's ringlets, pulling them, and then letting them bounce like a spring.

Then Kimi said to Shion, "Well, better get your uniform on! Our faithful customers can't wait forever!"

"Why, Shion!" Mion said with fake surprise, "You're working today? What a shock!"

Shion glared at Mion, "Do you happen to know about why I was suddenly called into work?"

"That sort of explains why Mii had to walk away saying she needed to make a phone call, _nano desu_." Rika whispered to Satoko.

"Taido-san just sprained her ankle. No big deal." Kimi shrugged.

"Unless someone told Taido-san to call in that way." Keiichi pointed out, grinning.

"Well, that too."

Shion grit her teeth, then turned around and stormed her way up inside the restaurant, Kimi made a small wave and followed her.

"Um...Nee-Nee is not really happy today..." Satoko said, "I think we need to give her a little space..."

"Sure we will!" Mion grinned, walking backwards, "I'll make sure we end up as _FAR _away from Shion as possible!"

* * *

"Aahhh..." Keiichi leaned back on his seat in the booth, "This restaurant is like heaven, baby! All the pretty girls..."

Rena nodded, sitting to his right by the window, "Yeah! Rena wants to take everyone home!"

Mion was on Keiichi's left, and across the table, Satoko was by the window, Rika by the edge and Suzaku stuck right between them.

"I hope we can get some cake, _nano desu_." Rika said, "Their strawberry shortcake is delicious, _nano desu_!"

"Is pretty girls all you think about, Kei-chan?" Mion asked the brunette boy, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Keiichi replied happily.

Suzaku noticed Mion's expression was a little bit strange after that.

He looked down. He had already plucked Shion's nerves too much today. He'd rather not be here now, but he also knows these kids aren't gonna let him go anywhere..

"Mii..."

Suzaku moved his eyes down to Rika, who was staring at something. Following her gaze, he saw something that struck his heart rather painfully.

It was a little circle table with a chess board and chess pieces on it, across the restaurant by the window.

Rika slid out of the booth and slowly walked over to it, as if in a trance. Suzaku got up and followed her. Satoko noticed this, but didn't move. She just titled her head.

The blue-haired girl moved and sat on one of the seats, and looked up at Suzaku, waiting.

Taking the hint, he sat down opposite her, "Do you know how to play?" He asked.

When she nodded, Suzaku looked at his hands on his lap.

"Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know how to play, too?"

Suzaku nodded, "Yeah...I was taught a while back. A long time ago."

"Can you turn the chess board around?" Rika then asked, "I want to play with the black pieces, _nano desu_..."

He did as she asked, making sure he didn't knock any pieces. He remembered being scolded for not "handling the pieces well" when he practically dropped the chessboard briefcase instead of laying it down.

But instead of Rika smiling or saying thank you, she frowned, scrutinizing Suzaku in a strange way.

"This makes you sad, doesn't it?" Her voice was low, very much different than from usual. It startled him very much.

But before he could respond, "I didn't think chess could make you sad...but there's a lot of things that remind people of the past..."

This girl reminded Suzaku way too much of...

It was just her eyes.

The way she looked at him.

"It's the same with me when I look at bicycles."

Suzaku then blinked at her, "...Bicycles...?"

"You guys like the new chess addition?" That curly-top, Kimi, was suddenly right there, brightly smiling, "I thought it would be nice for any smarties out there who like playing while eating cake."

Rika then smiled, her voice back to normal, "It's very nice, Kimi, _nano desu_! I can't wait to play it with Suzaku, _nano desu_!"

Suzaku then noticed Shion over by the side. She was squeezing a large menu to her chest, slightly red as she looked away when she saw him staring. Suddenly it looked as if she...

Didn't have any...

"Shion-san!" Kimi waved, "Come on over here and take these two kid's orders! They're gonna play chess!"

Shion walked up to him and lowered the menu from her chest. That was when Shion realized she DID have some clothes on. She just wasn't wearing much. It was more like a black and white outfit with little bells hanging off the sides, and she had red laced ballet-like shoes. It took everything to keep from blushing.

She smiled, "Sure, Kimi-chan..."

Kimi patted her back, "Ahh, thank you, Shion, for coming in today. We've been rather tight on employees and with Taido-san suddenly spraining her ankle and all.."

The blonde girl turned and left, humming as she did so.

Shion handed Suzaku and Rika some menus, "Do you guys wanna order now, or do you want a minute to look around?"

Rika instead replied, "Wow, Shii, pretending to be nice must be hard for you, _nano desu_..."

Shion sighed, "Does this mean you want the usual?"

"_Nano desu!"_

"I see..." She looked at Suzaku, "You?" Her voice was an undertone.

"I'll have what she's having." Suzaku replied, pointing at Rika, who beamed.

"Fine.." Rolling her eyes, Shion turned and left.

Then the brunette young man asked the little girl, "What exactly is your usual?"

"Let's just keep it a surprise, nano desu."

"Alright then..." Suzaku stared at the chess board, "Do...you want to play now?"

Rika grinned, "Hai! You first, nano desu!"

Suzaku moved his white pawn. When Rika moved her black one, she asked, "So, who taught you how to play chess? Your parents?"

He shook his head, "No, just a friend."

"When did you learn?"

"Around your age, I guess. I was about 10 or 11." Almost nine years ago...

"I see, _nano desu_...A friend of mine taught me, too, _nano desu_! She's had a lot of time to practice, _nano desu_!" She moved after he did.

Suzaku nodded. He glanced over by the side and saw Rena, Keiichi, Satoko and Mion watching them with curiosity. They obviously couldn't hear the conversation, but they were wondering what the two could possibly be talking about.

"You remind me of him alot, Furude-san..." He found himself saying, "...Of my friend. It's your eyes. They're a shade of lavender. His was, too."

"Was? You mean your friend died?" Her voice went low again.

Suzaku looked down, shutting his eyes, "Yeah...and it was all my fault, too."

Realizing he was talking to a freaking TEN-year old, he lifted his head back at her, "S-Sorry, didn't mean to go off like that..."

"No, it's alright." Rika only shrugged, "I completely understand..."

He moved a knight, his hand lingering on the white piece. Withdrawing, he waited patiently for Rika.

"Sometimes I feel so selfish..." Rika then said after her turn, "I've tried so hard to achieve the world I've been dreaming of, and then I finally get it...'

Her bangs covered her eyes, "...But I keep forgetting others...even in the worlds where certain turn of events could've prevented many deaths, I just deserted them and searched for a more peaceful one."

There was a clang that caused her to look up. Suzaku had dropped his piece and was staring at her.

"What kind of deaths?"

Only a chuckle was Rika's response, "Silly Suzaku...if you thought I meant something important, forgive me if I say..." She smiled, "...I just talk to myself sometimes."

"But you said those worlds would prevent certain deaths. Which ones?"

That was when Rika saw how serious Suzaku was right now. Then she sighed, "Suzaku...there would be no way to understand my troubles. I regret what I said earlier, so if it bugs you, then I'm sorry."

Suzaku wasn't going to let this go. This girl was sincere about whatver she was talking about, he had to know what "could've been" from her perspective.

"Here you are." Shion was suddenly up and laying two plates in front of them, making sure they didn't mess with the chessboard, "Your usual order, Rika-chama."

"Thank you, Shii!" Rika smiled, hoping that this would get Suzaku to forget.

Shion nodded tautly to Suzaku, who nodded back, then she left quickly, hoping this would be the last time she saw him.

Suzaku looked down to see what Rika's 'usual' was.

They looked like little yellow puff balls. They looked awfully familiar, though. Had he had them before? He just couldn't remember.

He lifted up one, "What are these?"

Rika was already eating them, "They're cream puffs, _nano desu_! I find them very yummy, don't you think?"

When Suzaku tried them, he discovered she was right. The cream puffs were very good.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, moving and taking turns, taking each other's pieces. Suzaku realized he was actually sort of...losing.

"You don't play chess very well, _nano desu_." Rika commented with a smile.

"It's..been a while, Furude-san." Suzaku said with his mouth full, half wondering if Rika had a split personality disorder or something.

Then he paused, "Furude-san..." He cocked his head and moved a piece, "You're a member of one of the Three Great Families that "rule" this place, right?"

"Yes, that's correct, _nano desu_." The blue-haired girl replied, taking her turn, "But, my family doesn't technically matter right now. I'm the only remaining person with the Furude name."

Suzaku cringed with guilt, remembering Shion telling him that Rika's parents died just a few years ago, "So, where do you live?"

"With Satoko. We're both safe in our little house, Satoko always gets up early to make breakfast and we always keep our home clean, _nano desu_!"

Suzaku nodded, and Rika added, "I don't like how they treat Satoko...but since I'm around, they don't do anything bad...when I'm older, I'll make sure people leave her alone. Even if I have to use my special title."

"Special title? What's that?"

"Nothing." Rika shrugged.

Suzaku sighed, clearly not having the strength to talk to this completly strange girl.

A few minutes later, Rika moved her knight, "Checkmate, _nano desu_."

And while they finished their cream puffs, Rika fixing the chess board back to normal, Suzaku kept wondering how Satoko, who was smiling and chatting with the others over at the booth, could keep all this tragic stuff hidden inside.

* * *

The kids walked Suzaku back to his apartment at 4 PM. It was still pretty hot, the sun was close to setting. Shion stayed at Angel Mort because she still had to work, and Satoko decided to hang around the restaurant with her Nee-Nee to accompany her.

"Have a good evening, Kiryuu-kun!" Mion punched Suzaku's arm.

"See ya, tomorrow, dude." Keiichi made a peace sign.

"Hauu!" Rena hugged him, "Rena will be sure to make some lunch for the both next time, okay?"

Suzaku nodded, "Bye, guys."

"Chess was fun today, Suzaku." Rika said, tilting her head and smiling, "I hope we can play again soon."

Suzaku patted her head softly, "Me, too..."

Rika smiled, those lavender eyes tugging his heart again. Then she took Rena and Keiichi's hands and pulled them ahead, all three of them laughing.

Mion stayed behind with Suzaku, smiling, "Rika-chan has really changed these past months."

"How so?" Suzaku asked, looking down at Mion. It was then that he realized how identical she looked to her younger sister.

"Well..." Mion shrugged, "A while ago, we were all riding our bikes home from the pool in Okinomiya after having one of THE best days ever."

She laughed to herself at the memories, then she grew sober as she continued, "But as we were going down a hill on the streets, Rika-chan moved herself ahead, and she got hit by a truck."

Suzaku's green eyes widened in shock, as he turned to see the other three laughing, "...Oh my god..."

"It was so terrible, I know." Mion looked down, "She was stuck in a coma for a whole month. After that she was different. Like she grew several years mentally but realized she had to hide that to avoid frightening other people."

Suzaku watched Rika bounce around on Keiichi, her long blue hair flying around, "I see."

"Ah, well. She doesn't like us talking about it, though. Coach-Oh, I mean Irie-sensei, that's just our other name for him-he said that there was a good chance she was having a life-like dream during her coma. Maybe that helped affect her way."

"Maybe..." He murmured in response.

Mion only shrugged, flicking her pony-tail, "Well, this old man wants to join their party now!" She guffawed, "See ya, Kiryuu-kun."

"Bye, Mion-san."

She ran off after the others, and Suzaku found himself alone, outside by his building, the wind softly carressing his hair. He had been looking forward to those kids leaving him alone, but now...he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Was he actually starting to grow used to these kids?

Sighing, he turned around and headed inside.

* * *

**_He saw her standing there in front of him, red blood dripping off of her dress, the machine gun hanging limply in her hands._**

**_Her long pink hair stained red, slightly moving as her back faced him._**

**_White surrounded them both._**

**_Suddenly a gunshot filled the air. His eyes widened as she finally turned around to face him. Her bright purple eyes were wide and frightened, as even more blood dripped from the bullet wound on her stomach._**

**_"Suzaku..." She whispered, before her body crumpled, but instead of falling on a white floor, it was as if it faded through, as despite Suzaku screaming her name, she vanished in the white._**

**_He couldn't move. Why weren't his limbs working?_**

**_Suddenly his vision changed. He was suddenly floating above the Tokyo Settlement. He saw his Knightmare, the Lancelot, shoot out something into the sky._**

**_He realized in horror what it was._**

**_F.L.E.I.J.A._**

**_Before he could do anything, the bomb had already exploded, sending a massive pink light over everything. He tried to move, but the pink light already enveloped him, and he covered his eyes._**

**_Next thing he knew, it had gone totally dark. He was now on his knees, and in front of him he saw an opening in front of him. But there were thick prision bars blocking._**

**_He started in shock when a slumped figured appeared on the other side of the bars. Hands clung onto it limply. He couldn't tell who it was until he moved closer._**

**_That's when he noticed the long green hair spilled over shoulders._**

**_"Sh-Shion?" He whispered._**

**_She looked up at him, showing tear stained cheeks._**

**_"W-Why..." She choked out._**

**_"What..." He tried to touch her, but then she moved onto her knees._**

**_"Why?" Her voice grew louder, "Why? Why didn't you save him?"_**

**_The volume and terror in her voice...he couldn't help but back up in fear._**

**_"Why didn't you save him? You could've done it! But you didn't! WHY?" She screamed._**

**_He found himself back against a stone wall, covering his ears. Why was she being like this?_**

**She began slamming her knee against the bars, continuing to scream **until the noise her knee made faded into banging on a door and her voice lowered to muffled yelling.

**XXXX**

Suzaku sat up quickly, breathing shakily and covered in cold sweat. He heard the commotion from his door and looked at the clock. 7 PM.

He was only asleep for 3 hours, but the banging on his door didn't stop.

Wiping his forehead, he got up and ran to it, opening it quickly to have Shion herself topple into his arms.

She shoved herself back, panting like crazy, "Is Satoko here?"

Suzaku was too busy staring at her, not knowing how to react until she shouted, "HEY!"

He couldn't help but jump in fright.

"Are you even ON this planet? I'm asking you if Satoko's here!"

"Um..." Suzaku swallowed, "Well.."

Shion pushed inside, walking around quickly, going into his bedroom and coming back out, "You were sleeping?"

"Y-Yeah..." Suzaku replied, feeling a little awkward in his t-shirt and jeans, "...Houjou-san isn't here."

Shion cursed, storming towards the door. Suzaku had to stop her, "Shion-san, what's wrong? Is Houjou-san missing?"

"Yes, you idiot, of course she's missing!" She gripped his shoulders, "When I was working, she got a phone call and she told me she had to go for a second. Naturally, the only one who calls her is Rika-chama, so I figured she was needed for something!"

He tried not to wince when he felt her nails digging into him, "And when it started getting busy at Angel Mort, I didn't realize how long Satoko had been gone! So I thought she...I thought..."

She trailed off, letting go of her life grip, looking up at him, "Hey, are you alright?"

She just noticed the trace of fear in Suzaku's eyes, he was looking at her in such a strange way, "Suzaku-san...?"

"I'm fine." He replied quickly, "Did you call Furude-san?"

"Yes, I did, but Rika-chama told me that she had never called Satoko in the first place! So...so..." Shion covered her face, totally at a loss.

Suddenly she stopped, looking up at the wall. "Shion-san?" Suzaku asked, leaning in a bit.

"Oh god, no.." She whispered, turning, "Come on, we've got to go. I think I know where Satoko is."

When she ran, she added, "But I hope I'm wrong..."

And then, Suzaku found himself going after the green-haired girl, the traces of his nightmare following slightly behind.

* * *

Oh my, I wonder what's going to happen now? Oh and by the way, the way Suzaku acts about Lelouch...just a reminder **SUZAKU IS NOT GAY!**

Just wanted to clear that up before someone asked xD

Hope you enjoyed :D


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo guys! Sorry I took so long on the next chapter! I got a little braindead on what to do then I thought up an idea! Sort of repeat the main problem from Minagoroshi-hen! Don't worry, nobody's gonna die or anything xD**

**Oh, and if you guys keep reading on and you stop thinking that the next chapter may have some adult content, I just have to say...**

**"_Hahaha...isn't that cute? BUT IT'S WRROOOOONNNNNGG!"_**

******No seriously, there's not gonna be any adult content next chapter if you think there will be. Just clearing that up for ya! :D**

**Okay, enjoy this chapter!**Chapter 6

* * *

The sun was setting as they ran, Suzaku not going fast and making himself slower than Shion. He could easily pass Shion in the running department, but he didn't know where he was going, so he had to follow her.

There was an orange glow casted among the dirt road they went across, Shion was going breathlessy and she stumbled a little.

Suzaku reached out to steady her, but she pushed him away and ran even faster.

They finally reached a house over by the side. But they stopped, breathing hard, eyes wide when they saw Rika standing there, her back to them.

She whipped around, blue hair flying. Her chest was heaving, her cheeks were red. She had been running quickly, as well.

"Rika-chama..." Shion started, controlling her breathing, "...You got a gut feeling, too?"

Rika ran over to them, "Yes...it's just...this can't be happening...not now..." She looked down, "After all we've been through..."

Shion held a fist to her chest, Suzaku just stood there. What kind of stuff had been happening in this town?

"But, is she here?" He then asked Rika, who looked up at him, "Is Houjou-san here?"

Rika was about to reply until they heard:

"Rika..."

All three of them turned quickly to find Satoko standing behind them. The blonde girl casted her eyes down, and rested a large grocery bag in front of her feet. Suzaku noticed items in the bag that a regular ten year old wouldn't buy.

Satoko's violet eyes, usually so bright and colorful, were blank and lifeless, like a purple void.

"Satoko!" Shion started, wanting to gather the little girl in her arms, took a step forward but stopped and gasped when a window to the house they stood by slammed open.

A gruff-looking blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth poked his head out, "Satoko!" He shouted, "You're freaking late!"

"I-I'm sorry.." Satoko said, holding both fists to her chin, eyes wide slightly, "Th-There was a holdup at the grocery store, and..."

Suzaku looked at Shion, wondering who the hell this man was. Shion didn't respond. She was staring at Satoko.

"Hurry up and get your ass inside then!" The man then closed the window with a bang, causing everyone to wince.

"Houjou Teppei..." Rika confirmed quietly, gritting her teeth.

Shion's eyes widened, Suzaku only muttered, "What...?" He had never seen Satoko like this before, she was usually so sweet and so nice. How could she suddenly in the past few hours become so...

"Rika..." Satoko whispered. They looked at her as she said, "I...I think I'll live in this house from now on."

"_Satoko_!" Rika shouted, eyes wide.

"My uncle came back." Satoko continued as if the blue-haired girl had never spoken, "He called me at Angel Mort...I went to see him, and we talked it over..."

She tried to fake a smile, but it came out crooked and sad, "...And we decided to live together. Right here."

Suzaku blinked, realizing the situation instantly. He looked back at the house.

"Houjou-san..." He said, "You can't..."

"Don't worry about me, Suzaku-san." Satoko closed her eyes in response, "My uncle and I just want to be a nice family again. I don't want to be a burden by living with Rika..."

"You're not a burden, Satoko!" Shion cried out suddenly, causing the younger girl to wince, "You've got all of us! You can't-"

"SATOKO!" Teppei's voice boomed from the inside, "Come and get me another drink you bought!"

"Y-Yes!" Satoko called out in a broken voice, picked up the bag, and walked around the three without another word.

Suzaku reached out to stop her. He couldn't just let Satoko go in there.

Rika then quickly grabbed his shirt before he could move. He clenched his fists when he saw Rika slowly shake her head.

Satoko was already inside. Shion looked terrified. Suzaku then knew...

Satoko's uncle was not a nice guy.

* * *

"Rika-chan?" Rena asked the blue-haired girl who was sitting on her desk, "Satoko-chan isn't here? What happened, _kana_?"

Suzaku stood by the doorway to Rika's classroom. It was now the next day, but he still felt tired. Not only did his previous nightmare keep him from TRYING to sleep, the image of Satoko in so much misery kept popping up in his head too many times.

"Is she sick, Rika-san?" Kimi asked. She was also in Rena's and Keiichi's class, but along with the red-haired girl and brown-haired boy came to Rika to inquire. She wasn't part of Mion's club due to work, but she still cared for all the kids in the school.

"Nothing happened, did it?" Keiichi titled his head, blinking with concern.

All the other little girls and boys now gathered around, now finally noticing one of their classmates were absent. Rika didn't respond, her bangs were covering her eyes.

Suzaku felt a touch on his arm and he turned to see a worried Mion. He didn't know what to say to the 16 year old, he just looked away.

"Shion has been sitting at her desk very quietly today, Kiryuu-kun..." He heard her speak, "...You and her both know what's wrong, don't you?"

Suzaku could only nod.

Mion grit her teeth and sighed, stopping and moved out of the way as their teacher Chie entered.

"Furude-san..." Chie came by Rika's side, "I may not be the teacher of this class anymore, but I am still concered for it's students. Can you please tell me where Houjou-san went?"

"Shut up..." Rika then whispered, surprising everybody in the room.

Her chair was shoved back rather roughly, and she stood up, "I'm going home."

But when she turned to leave, Chie said sternly yet hesitantly, "F-Furude-san! Wait!"

She stopped the girl, "I can't let you leave just yet. Now please tell me where Houjou-san is!"

* * *

Rika left the teacher's lounge, already expecting to find all her friends plus Suzaku standing there.

"Rika-chan..." Mion started.

"Did Satoko-chan's uncle really come back, kana?" Rena held a fist to her chest.

Suzaku looked down. He glanced at Shion, who stood back, hair covering her eyes, clenching her fists. For being such an open-minded person, she did a good job of keeping quiet.

Then he wondered if he could possibly do anything that would save Satoko from this predicament...

He almost laughed when he remembered. He was no longer Kururugi Suzaku. That person was dead.

"I heard the rumours..." Keiichi commented, "He's the one that abused Satoko and her brother, right?"

Keiichi made a small gasp of surprise when he felt a hand drop onto his shoulder. They all looked at Suzaku, who's eyes were wide.

"What?" Was all Suzaku asked.

"_All this time..." _The brunette thought, _"...All this time Houjou-san...no, Satoko had a brother?"_

He then let go of Keiichi, muttering an apology, and the attention went back to Rika. Shion's eyes were still on him though.

"Everyone, calm down..." Chie said to them, "I'm going to meet with Houjou-san right now."

"There's no way I can calm down!" Shion then shouted loudly, obviously not able to hold it in any longer.

She had taken a step forward, "When I think of the hell Satoko and Satoshi-kun had been forced to endure...You know this, Sensei!"

Her eyes then closed, her shoulders began to shake, "Exploited...cornered..."

Suzaku watched her fists trembling as they were clenched, "And there was nothing we could do about it!" She then looked up, "Are you asking us to repeat what happened almost 2 years ago?"

"This will not happen. I will make sure." Chie replied firmly, then she looked at Mion, "Class President, maintain a study period in our class until I get back. The rest of you should go back to your own."

"I understand.." Mion answered.

When Chie moved around Shion, Rika only glanced downward.

"I can't believe this..." She whispered into thin air, "When I finally obtain the world I want, guess who comes strolling back..."

Suzaku blinked when he saw Rika's lips moving from a few feet away, but he didn't do anything about it.

His worries were focused on Shion's state of sanity at the moment.

* * *

"And you came back just like that?" Shion demanded to Chie, as they stood in their classrooms. School had already been let out, and the sun was setting once more.

Keiichi, Rena and Rika decided not to leave and went to Mion, Shion and Suzaku's classroom and they stood there as well.

"If you didn't force your way in to see if Satoko was alright, then what was the whole point of going?"

Chie had a hand on her arm, her blue eyes casted down. This was only Suzaku's second day at the school, but he could tell that Chie was too gentle of a person to force her way into someone's house.

"Stop it, Shii-chan.." Rena came up next to Shion, "Chie-sensei just can't go that far."

Rika looked P.O'd, as she watched the sun set through one of the windows. This girl was concerned for Satoko, since she lived with her, but the 10-year-old couldn't do anything to save Satoko.

She was just a little girl.

Chie, still wanting to help, then said, "Then, I'll go report this to the principal." She left the classroom quickly.

Suzaku was sitting on a desk that wasn't his, thinking. Could he go to Satoko's house and physically hurt Teppei in a way to teach him a lesson? Or maybe...

He stopped and looked up.

If only Teppei was killed suddenly...

His thoughts were interrupted when Shion stomped her way to the classroom door, and Mion saying suddenly, "Shion! Where are you going?"

"What does it look like?" Shion faced back halfway, "I'm going to rescue Satoko! Satoshi-kun asked me to!"

She turned back fully now, "He asked me to take care of his sister!"

Suzaku blinked slowly. Satoko's brother was named Satoshi? What happened to this boy?

And with Shion, obviously this kind of behavior didn't intimidate him, but it did cause him to worry how far a girl like HER could possibly go.

"Even if I have to kill Houjou Teppei, I'll definately save Satoko without fail!"

Everyone then gasped in shock. Rika's eyes went wide with disbelief.

Then a scary grin formed on Shion's face as she stared at the floor, "That's it! I'll just go ahead and kill him! And that will save Satoko!" She looked up at her friends, "It's the best way!"

Now Suzaku was surprised.

"Shii..." Rika clenched her fists in frustration, "You can't ruin what I spent an eternity trying to get everyone's happiness!"

"Doesn't matter! While all of you cry about how helpless you are, I'll be taking care of Houjou Teppei!" Shion's mint eyes grew menacing and she bared her teeth in rage, "I'll go to that man's house right now and kill him! If I have 1500 seconds I can finish this all!"

"No way." Suzaku then stood up, "I won't let you go."

Shion only showed fear for a second before narrowing her eyes in anger and what seemed to be betrayal.

"You think killing somebody will solve everyone's problems?" He asked her, "I thought you were better than this, Shion-san. And I'll stop you if you try to leave."

The brunette then grew completely serious, "You think I can't do that?"

Shion took a step back, fury turning slightly into hesitation, "I know how much pain Satoko has been through! Ignored and treated like scum by Hinamizawa, abused and bullied by her aunt and uncle, and the only brother she depended on going missing..."

She held up a fist, "And despite all that pain, she always tried her best to make the most out of it! You know that, Suzaku! She was the first person you met when you came here!"

He blinked. She called him by his first name again.

"And I'm not letting such a sweet and good girl suffer any longer!" Shion then turned for the door.

Suzaku sighed, "This isn't going to turn out well, but..."

He was two seconds short of tackling Shion, but he stopped when he saw Keiichi run for the door and block it, "Don't even." The 15 year old said with a smirk.

Shion halted in her tracks. Rika then made a small smile. This was just like the last world.

"Please move away from the door, Kei-chan." Shion ordered with a low voice.

"I don't think I will." Keiichi then looked at Suzaku, "Thanks for distracting her for me. She would've noticed me creeping towards the door!" He made a childish laugh, urking Shion's anger even more.

"Anywhos..." Keiichi grew a little serious, but he was still smiling, "I know. If you kill Satoko's uncle, you're just going to regret it."

"I'm already prepared!" Shion retorted, "If I can save Satoko, then I don't mind getting arrested!"

"Nope. Wrong again." Keiichi made it sound like a game show now, "You know what we've gotten now! After all that happened several months ago...that last June...remember?"

Shion gritted her teeth, as the boy continued, "And now, as Rika said, "We've finally obtained a world where everyone can be happy!". Well, I have no way in hell of deciphering that metaphor, but I still know the main meaning."

Keiichi tilted his head, "And by killing someone, you're only going to mess up the peace we've finally made here."

"Get out of my way!" Shion cried in response. Her hand caught onto a desk chair, "If you won't move..." She swung the chair over her head, "Then I'll just kill you first, Kei-chan!"

Now THIS was the last straw. Suzaku took a step forward behind Shion and reached out to snatch the chair from her hands, but paused when Keiichi shook his head slightly. Suzaku for some reason trusted the younger boy, and lowered his hand.

"This'll be good." Keiichi lowered the arms he was holding, "Let's see you try!"

Suzaku then realized Keiichi's voice now sounded very similar to an old friend of his...Wow, they DID sound the same...

"You think I'm kidding then?" Shion tilted her own head and grinned, "I'll do it. Sonozaki Shion will smash this chair onto your head, then will go and save Satoko! I'll kill all enemies that stand before me, no matter how many! I'm one of those types that can do that!"

"So do it, dammit!" Keiichi then shouted, "Do it right now!"

"Why you..." Shion tightened her grip on the chair.

"Kei-chan, don't!" Mion began to go to them, "Shion's really serious!"

But she was stopped when Suzaku stuck his arm out and stopped her.

"Don't worry, Mion-san." He said quietly, "Let him go. He'll be fine."

"_DAMN YOU, KEI-CHAN! GET OUT OF MY WAAYY_!" Shion then screamed, bringing down the chair as hard as she could and it landing right on Keiichi's head.

Keiichi grunted in pain, drops of blood falling onto the ground. Everyone gasped. Shion was panting and trembling in rage and she dropped the chair.

She was still panting and made a small gasp when she felt Suzaku's hand on her arm.

"Are you finished now...Shion-san?"

When she looked up at him, she saw nothing but disappointment in those sage green eyes. She turned her head to Keiichi, who looked up and smiled, blood streaming down the side of his face. The cicadas outside began to hum and make noise, and she backed up startled, staring at the blood on the floor.

She then made her way calmly and sat down on the same desk Suzaku was sitting on. They all watched her for a second, before Keiichi spoke again.

"Right now, even I don't know what to do." He smiled gratefully at Rena who came up and began to wipe the blood from his face, "But, I know, with all of us together, we'll think of something. I promise!"

Shion's face was shadowed by green hair, and then Keiichi added, "So, believe in me! Believe in Rena, and Rika! Believe in your sister!"

"And..."

Shion started in surprise when she saw Suzaku kneel next to her, "Believe in me, too. Okay, Shion-san?"

"Su-Suzaku..." She tried to answer, but was interrupted when the door to the classroom opened.

Chie and the principal, a tall and bald man, came in. The principal said, "Just leave the rest to us."

"Principal?" Rena asked.

"I've heard the situation from Chie-sensei..." The principal replied, "I'll contact Child Welfare immediately and take the proper action."

Shion looked back down again, "It'll only be pointless in the end."

"Shion-kun..." The principal said, "The moment you say "pointless"..."

"...You've already lost the battle..." Rika finished from where she stood.

"That's right. And Houjou-kun is my adorable student...Chie-sensei and I will do everything we can to resolve the matter."

Mion smiled softly, Rena and Keiichi grinned and high-fived. The principal and Chie said they would make a phone call, and they left the classroom.

Shion's eyes were still diverted to the drying blood she had caused that came from Keiichi.

She had an intake of breath when she saw one of Suzaku's tanned hands move over one of her pale ones that were laying on her lap.

"Don't worry..." Suzaku spoke softly in a voice only she could hear, "I'll help you save Satoko. We'll do this together..."

"I know..." Shion's eyes closed, a few tears escaped, "I know..."

She silently began to sob, and Suzaku's other hand went onto her head, petting there soothingly as a way to make her feel better.

He didn't know that gesture was breaking her heart even more.

* * *

Shion had gone to the bathroom to wash up, Rena, Mion and Rika followed her just in case, leaving Keiichi and Suzaku alone in the classroom.

"Ah, poor Shion." Keiichi shrugged, poking and prodding the fresh wound on his head, "I knew she was upset. But I'm glad she's better."

"Me, too." Suzaku muttered quietly, gazing out the window, "Maebara-san..."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Houjou Satoshi?"

Keiichi turned his head to him, "Hmm, well...I moved here after Satoshi, so I don't know him, but...He disappeared, a few days after the Watanagashi festival almost 2 years ago."

Suzaku blinked, and Keiichi shrugged, "Some say he was spirited away by demons...Others say he just gathered up all the money he was saving and ran away."

"And leave Houjou-" Suzaku shook his head, "And leave Satoko behind?"

"Yeah, I thought that was weird, too. Shion keeps saying Satoshi really cared for Satoko, and he would never leave her. He did ask Shion to protect Satoko..."

Keiichi sighed, "It's all a tad bit confusing. Even the police believed that Satoshi killed his aunt. But I know that's not true. It can't be."

Suzaku wanted to ask about the aunt, but his shoulders slumped, "This town must have been through alot, huh..."

"More than you know." Keiichi nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall of lockers, "...You won't get in trouble if you know the real story, but Hinamizawa has been trying to cover it all up, y'know? But don't let ME explain it to you. Ask Coach or something..."

Suzaku stared up at the ceiling, as Keiichi stopped, "Oh yeah, Satoshi also had this...Hold on a second..."

He turned to one of the lockers he was leaning against and opened it up. Suddenly, a metal baseball bat toppled out, but Keiichi grabbed it just in time.

"Yeah." Keiichi handed the bat to Suzaku, "It may be a littly dirty, but nobody's used it. Been sitting in the locker. Planning to clean it up soon."

Suzaku looked on the edge and saw the Japanese characters for "SATOSHI". He tiltled his head, then gave it back to Keiichi.

"Why is Shion so serious about Satoko's brother's wishes?" He had to ask.

The other boy just laughed, putting the bat back where it belonged, "Ha! None of my business, even though I'm as curious as YOU are!"

It looked like he was going to say something else, but the classroom door opened and all the other girls entered. Shion's eyes were on the floor, slightly red. Mion and Rena were smiling softly, Rika looked as if everything around her was hopeless.

"Well, I guess it's time for everyone to go home now!" Mion clapped her hands, making Shion jump a little, "Me, Rena-chan, Shion and Kei-chan are going to walk Rika-chan home!"

"I want to walk Kiryuu-san home." Shion said suddenly, causing everyone to look at her. Mion glanced at Suzaku then.

"That's fine." He said stiffly, "I don't mind company."

Suddenly everything grew completely dark around the classroom. Everyone blinked several times, eyes trying to adjust, and Rika went over to the window.

"Storm clouds..." She whispered, "..I believe it's going to rain pretty hard, soon, nano desu."

She looked at Suzaku and smiled, "_Nipah_!"

"Shion, you sure walking Suzaku-kun home is a good idea?" Rena titled her head, handing some bandages to Keiichi, "With those clouds, it's surely going to rain really hard. Perhaps even thunder and lightning!"

"Yeah, I remember watching the news..." Mion shrugged, "Well, it's your choice, Shion."

"I'll be fine if it rains." Shion replied, "Doesn't matter if it storms or not. Depending on how bad it is, I can get by."

"Then we'd better leave now." Suzaku stood up, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah..." Shion nodded.

Keiichi winked at Suzaku, who stared back for a second with pure confusion, Rena and Mion had big grins, and Rika smiled softly as they both left.

* * *

They walked in silence back to Suzaku's apartment, the clouds getting even blacker and making it harder to find their way. Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance, causing them both to jump a little.

"It...usually doesn't rain so much here." Shion murmured, trying to dispel the quietness between them, "...I...sort of like it when it does, though."

"Me too." Suzaku replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"It means you have to stay inside and stuff, meaning you don't have to worry about things..." Shion shrugged, "..But I also like running around in the rain, too, y'know..."

Suzaku didn't speak, he just kept walking.

After a few seconds, he heard her say, "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"What do you think, Sonozaki-san?"

"You ARE mad at me!" Shion faced him as they walked, "You're calling me by my last name! You've never done that before, only with Onee!"

"So?"

"Suzaku...-san." She added quickly, "If..if I offended you or anything..."

Suzaku stopped walking, "Sonozaki-san, it wasn't me you offended. It was everyone else. They told you they would try to help Satoko, but instead you didn't believe them. And you hurt Maebara-san."

Shion looked down in shame, holding a fist to her chest, "I-I know...

"What I'm mad about is the fact you didn't trust your friends, you thought they were lying, and you decided to take the worst possible action. Killing isn't the answer to everything."

"I'm sorry..." She responded with a sad voice, "I just...I had expected you to be on my side on this...I just really care about Satoko...I don't want her to get hurt."

"I don't want her hurt either...Shion." The softness in his voice made her look up at him, "But I'll never choose the path of violence as long as my ordinary will tells me to."

This confused Shion. What, did Suzaku have some more greater power controlling him at some points or something? Ah, well...

They started walking again, it was now totally dark, no stars in the sky, only black clouds. The wind picked up a tad, lifting Shion's long hair up halfway as they walked.

"I'm sorry..." Shion spoke again, this time barely a whisper, "I just realized you don't like violence at all...I should have thought better..."

"It's alright." Suzaku looked at her with a neutral expression, but he didn't smile, "Your will to save Satoko is very strong..." His head titled just a tad, "...I like how you don't give up."

Shion blinked, but then she smiled softly, "Okay, Suzaku."

They finally reached the building, and that was when Suzaku felt a rain drop on his head. He looked at Shion, feeling another drop onto his cheek.

"Uh oh..." Shion murmured, both their gazes moving upward into the black sky. The large flash of lightning was all they needed to see before the rain came down fully.

Suzaku immediately grabbed Shion's wrist as the rainwater poured down on them, and practically yanked her inside of the building and to his apartment.

* * *

**Yay! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Fun fact: In the chapter where Suzaku thought Keiichi's voice sounded VERY familiar, he was right. Keiichi's Japanese voice actor is also the voice actor for Gino Weinburg in Code Geass! Funny, huh? I was making a joke on that :3**

**Okay, now there's gonna be a Suzaku/Shion chapter! But no adult content, just some heart-to-heart talk and stuff and blah blah blah. :D See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7

Alright, people. This is it. The big one. The most fluffiest and dramatic heart-pouring conversations between our favorite people, Suzaku and Shion...Although Shion actually pours her life stories out more than Suzaku does...

**BUT...**

While it may be good and all...it may be a little teensy tiny bit OOC, as in I may not have captured their correct ways of telling and explaining things (Isn't that what OOC means? Sticking with their original personalities and stuff?)

Waah, y'know how I said feel free to critize my story if you think something's off? DONT DO IT ON THIS ONE! I feel nervous about this chapter already! D:!

Ah, well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

"This isn't good..." Shion muttered as they got in, Suzaku turning on the lights and closing the door, "How am I going to get home at this rate?"

Suzaku shrugged, "You might just have to wait until the rain stops." He shook his head several times as a way to dry his hair.

"WHAT?" Shion whipped to him, water flying, "But I'm soaking wet!"

The brunette looked around awkwardly, "Well, then, how are you supposed to go to your house then?"

Shion went over to his balcony door, moving her hand on the curtains, "Well, I'm sure it's not too bad outside."

When she pulled the curtain back, a rumble of loud thunder greeted her. Shion squinted, closing the curtains, only to find the thunder abruptly stop.

Suzaku and her both blinked. Shion muttered, "Um..Maybe I should check again."

She opened the window and more thunder came, but stopped when she closed it.

Suzaku came up behind her, and she looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"I have perfect timing!" She said happily, opening the curtain once more and closing it.

She did it a couple of times with a smile on her face. Suzaku titled his head, actually finding the scene of her timing quite amusing.

Shion then opened it again, expecting thunder but not expecting a really bright flash of lightning and the thunder to be ultra loud.

The green-haired girl yelped in fright and she tripped backwards, falling right back against Suzaku's chest. She felt his hands on her arms, keeping her upright, but she was still leaning against him. But other than that, he was quiet.

"Whoops." She said, blinking and turning slightly red, "S-Sorry, Suzaku."

Suzaku still didn't reply. What, was he shocked that a girl fell into him or something? Suddenly she felt his body shaking against her own. Shion blinked, watching the rain fall, not knowing what to do. She couldn't see his face, could he possibly be...

When she heard a stifled noise behind her, the blush on her face spread spread even more and turned even darker.

"Oh...my...god..." She whispered through clenched teeth, "Suzaku...you're..."

She shoved herself forward and turned to him, "You're...YOU'RE _LAUGHING_ AT ME!"

Suzaku's brown hair covered his eyes, but the side of his hand was over his mouth. He was shaking so badly.

"N-No, I'm not.." He managed to choke out.

Shion's eyes narrowed in fury and humilation, "I can't believe you..."

"Not...laughing..."

"Yes, you are!"

Clenching her fists, Shion bared her teeth. How dare he mock her! She went up to him and yanked his wrist down, and gasped.

Poor Suzaku really was laughing. Not laughing loudly or anything, just laughing. Shion was so shocked at this she stared.

Eventually the older boy calmed down, finally looking up at her, a small smile still there.

Shion titled her head, "Hmm...you have a very cute smile."

This shocked Suzaku, and the smile vanished, leaving a faint blush behind.

"I...haven't laughed like that in a long time..." He muttered, putting his hands in his pockets.

Shion knew the he didn't want to dwell on the embarrasing, unexpected and uncalled for moment so she changed the subject.

"Well, I am a little grimy from school today, and the rain did an add-on, too. I guess I'll take a shower."

"Huh?" Suzaku widened his eyes, "A shower? Here?"

"Don't get too excited, you pervert." She responded haughtily, turning away, "I'm going to lock the door. Besides, this storm isn't going to let up any time soon."

She blinked mint green eyes and sighed, "I guess we're gonna be stuck with each other for the entire night, huh?"

Suzaku knew this too, he just looked down, "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, at least I can wash myself with happiness as my main emotion." Shion headed to the bathroom, but she looked over her shoulder at him, "Don't tell anybody, but Onee had set up a secret club game to see who can make Suzaku smile and/or laugh first."

She winked as Suzaku came up by the doorway, "Nobody will ever believe me being an idiot was the key the entire time!"

Shion then had that angelic smile at him again, then she literally slammed the door in his face. He blinked in a daze, hearing her voice.

"I'll only take a few minutes! Don't try picking the lock, I have my ways of keeping the door shut!"

He heard her laugh loudly from the inside.

* * *

Suzaku made up the couch, laying one of his bed pillows down, finding a blanket. As he fixed everything up, he listened to Shion sing in the shower. Maybe she didn't know he had good hearing, but...she sang nicely.

Then he wondered what on earth was she going to wear when she gets out?

Going over to the window, he squinted his eyes at the lightning that met him when he looked out on his balcony. Rain literally poured like a never-ending bucket of water on the town. If he was alone, this weather would put an even more useless feeling inside of him.

But, he had Shion with him, and she made him smile.

For the first time in a while, he didn't curse Lelouch.

"Hey, Suzaku."

Suzaku turned and jumped when he saw Shion's torso only wrapped up in a towel. Her hair had been partly dried, her feet and legs were bare, all she had was her school skirt on.

The brunette looked away from Shion's impressive cleavage quickly, "Can I help you, Shion-san?"

"I need a shirt. You got anything?"

He nodded, backing up to his bedroom and darting for his bag.

He came back with a white t-shirt, "Will this do? You need something comfortable to sleep in."

Shion took it from him, smiling, "Thanks, Suzaku. I'll go and change!"

Suzaku went over and sat at the small table, and waited for her to come back out. When she did, he couldn't help but stare.

She put her bra back on, thank goodness, but his t-shirt was rather big on her so she had pulled a big chunk of it to the side and tied it up with her yellow ribbon, revealing her stomach. She was still wearing her plaid school uniform skirt, obviously Suzaku couldn't provide any pants for her...

"Thanks for the shirt." She said a little loudly to get his attention, "Oh, you made me a bed! How nice, for an idiot!"

"H-Huh?" He stood up when she plopped onto the couch, "No, that's..."

When he went over to her, she laid on her back, looking up at him, "Why are you looking like that? You DID make this for me, right?"

"No, I made it for myself. See, I was gonna let you have my bed for tonight..."

Shion's expression softened a little, but she also blinked in surprise. A flash of lightning illuminated the place through the cracks of the curtains.

"Thanks..." She murmured quietly.

"You look like you weren't expecting me to be nice to you tonight." Suzaku sat on the floor in front of the couch, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"No, it's not that..." Shion turned on her side at him, her damp green hair spilling over the edge. Her mouth opened but a loud rumble of thunder and lightning interrupted her.

They waited for it to stop, then she spoke.

"Besides Onee, Rena-san, Kei-chan..." She lifted her finger for each person, "Satoko, Rika-chama, Kimi-chan, and recently, you..."

She shrugged, "Just because I'm a pretty girl doesn't mean everybody likes me."

Suzaku cocked his head. But, wasn't she part of the Sonozaki family? One of the Three Great Families that rule over Hinamizawa?

"You wanna hear something funny?" She interrupted his thoughts, "Did you know that twins were a sign of disaster to the Sonozaki family?"

"I didn't know that."

"It isn't talked about much. But it was tradition that if twins were born, the youngest of them had to be killed."

Suzaku's eyes widened at this.

"But, now that you see me today, almost 17 years later, it's obvious Oni-baba didn't kill me...but you know."

"What a strange nickname for your grandmother..." Suzaku couldn't help but say aloud.

Shion blushed a tad, laughing, "I try not to say it around her, but it fits. I hate her for still despising the Houjou family."

She turned on her back and stared at the cieling, "It's why nobody likes me. I still support the Houjous by acting all protective over Satoko. It's perfectly fine if people see Satoko with Onee, because she's the next heir to the Head role."

Suzaku noticed the sort of sad expression on Shion's face as she continued.

"And what, with all that happened, that damned Lelouch coming out into the open after 7 years and making the world a living hell..."

She pulled up a leg, "I'm glad he's dead. He was just too selfish." She released a laugh.

"Don't say that."

Shion paused and looked at Suzaku, who looked weird.

"You don't know what Lelouch was like. He might've made the world bad only to sacrifice himself to make peace."

Shion shrugged, "Who cares? I guess his plan worked. Zero killed him and it was over with. Problem solved."

"Sure as hell was solved.." Suzaku added in his mind, "He just never had the time to think about how I would feel after it..."

Shion then sat up, "Just curious, but...what are you running away from, Suzaku?"

He blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're obviously lying about your age. 17? Seriously, you look older. You're never talking about your past, your family, nothing. Are you really that private?"

She smiled softly, "Or maybe you're just scared of something?"

Suzaku looked down on the floor.

Shion swung her legs over the side, watching him, "You don't have to answer me if you dont want to..."

The brunette still didn't respond. Was he considering telling her his life story or something? Or just waiting for her to change the subject? Shion wasn't the kind of girl to let things go so easily. But her questions had already caused the boy to look even more depressed.

And that was not her mission for tonight. She may find Suzaku annoying, but everybody in this world...

"Everybody in this world deserves to smile..." She accidently said out loud, causing Suzaku to look up at her.

Noticing what she said, she continued softly, "Even if everything is not going your way, you hate living or even wish to die...smiling sometimes makes it better."

Her hand picked up the pillow she was just laying her head on, "Most of my entire life I had no reason to smile. I spent my early years being treated..." She paused, looking down, "...I was treated fine actually...until there was a misunderstanding. But the damage was done and it changed both me and Onee's life."

Suzaku could only wonder what had happened.

She shrugged, "After this mistake, my life didn't get to be so happy anymore...and by the time me and Onee became pre-teens and teenagers, I was sent to a private school in Britannia, and I don't know what Onee has been doing. She might have been sent to a school, as well, but I don't know what it was called."

Smiling, she hopped off the couch and sat cross-legged in front of Suzaku on the floor, susprising the latter.

"Anywho's, almost 2 years ago I snuck out of my private school and made my way back to Hinamizawa. It was around the time the Black Knights appeared, around June, perhaps? Can't remember."

Shion then tilted her head, "That time I lost even more reasons to smile. I was discovered by my Oni-baba that I had escaped my school, and I was punished for it. After that, I was allowed to stay in Okinomiya, the town next to ours, and take minimum classes, but...Then I realized..."

She reached out and took Suzaku's tanned hand in her pale one, standing up and pulling him over to where the terrible storm was going. She pulled the curtain back a tad.

"Just look..." They both stared out the window as she continued slowly and quietly, "The way my life was a while ago, it was like being caught in this storm. Afraid the lightning would hit me, the thunder terrifying and surprising me everytime it rumbled, the rain constantly washing my happiness away. It made me want to crawl into a corner and bury my face into my knees and hope the storm would end soon."

Suzaku's eyes never left the rain and the dark clouds in the night sky, and he found himself tightening his grip on her hand.

"But it's not the right way, you see?" She turned to him, "You need to smile. Even in that desolate and violent storm, I learned in my despair to smile. And when I smiled, I learned to laugh at the dark clouds, and to ignore the rain and imagine the sun. Then finally..."

The green-haired girl smiled, "You learn to take the hands of your friends. The ones that love you and want to make you feel better. That's how it all works. Onee and her friends held their hands out to me, and though I hesitated, I took them eventually."

Silence soon followed, only lightning, the pattering of rain, and thunder filled it up.

Suddenly Shion laughed a little, "Haha, sorry, was I rambling about the weather again?"

Suzaku wasn't laughing. His eye's were fixed on her, as if mesmorized by something. Was he staring at her this whole time?

She glanced down at their clasped hands, remembered something, then let go quickly, backing up a step. Suzaku blinked a second, coming out of his trance.

He stared at his empty hand, "But what if you have no hands to take?"

Shion looked at him with confusion.

"What if you have nobody..." His sage green eyes didn't stray from his open hand Shion just had hers in, "What if you have no friends...no people that love you...Nobody..."

Suzaku finally looked up at her, "Does this mean you'd be trapped in the storm forever?"

Shion stood there. Suzaku must've successfully plucked something. But her sudden guffaw surprised him.

"You idiotic pervert!" She leaned against the window, laughing, then she faced him, "You've got us, stupid!"

"Wha-?"

"Rena-san, Kei-chan..." Shion had a sheepish smile, "Satoko, Rika-chama...they're all willing to take your hand, Suzaku! Stupid, you just have to let them! Just like how you told me to believe in you!"

She shrugged, placing her hands on her hips, "Once we rescue Satoko from her abusive uncle, our main focus will be to get you to smile, y'hear?"

"You guys have only known me for a few days." Suzaku protested, even though he knew it was a losing battle, "How could you guys care so much about me like this?"

Shion moved her shoulders once more, "I'm not sure. I still think you're an annoying twit."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yep."

"After all that advice..."

"You're still annoying."

"I see."

Suzaku glanced at the windows covered by the curtains once more. This girl was so weird.

"_Tsutaete kono omoi kaze yo hoshi yo, shinjite matte iru koto wo_..."

They both turned to the table at Shion's cellphone playing the song. The ringtone was now playing the piano.

Suzaku recognized that voice from the shower, "Is..that you singing?"

"N-NO!" Shion turned and ran over to the phone, "Just a song I really like. That's all. Give me a moment.."

She answered it, "Onee?"

There was a loud noise on the other end, Mion probably yelling, Shion held the phone away from her ear for a second before putting it back.

"Onee, I'm fine. I walked Suzaku-san home and then it was raining so hard that I couldn't get back!" Shion laughed a little, "Besides, I've lived here before. I'm friends with the manager and he loaned me a room for the night! I'll be in school by morning, 'kay?"

She nodded and smiled a few times, murmuring 'yes' and looking at Suzaku and shrugging, then she grew silent.

"You guys did?" Shion's face fell, "And what happened? Really? Rika-chama? I've never seen her do that before..."

She sat at the table, expression turning to shock, "But, why won't they do anything?" After another moment, "Oh my god, no way...and I thought-"

Suzaku sat opposite her, watching with quiet curiosity.

"But, Satoko-" She was continually being interrupted, and she was quiet once more, "I see...so I was right the entire time?"

Mion said something else, Suzaku could tell she was confirming whatever Shion was right about, and Shion closed her eyes, lowering her head.

Then she spoke again, "If you guys went there right when we left school, it must've rained on you hard, huh?"

A guffaw was the response on the other end, and Shion couldn't help but smile at her elder sister's words. Then she yawned.

"Well, Onee, I know we'll do something tomorrow. Kei-chan must have a plan by then. He's not going to give up so easily. Anyway, me and Suzaku-san will be at school tomorrow, 'kay?"

She nodded, "Got it. Bye!"

When she hung up, she said, "Man, Onee can be sooo worried sometimes..."

"What did she say?"

Shion glanced at him, then slumped in her chair, "Her and the others went to the Child Welfare building a little way's from the school to talk to them about Satoko."

"Even when it was going to rain?" Suzaku asked, thunder and lightning complimenting on his question.

"Onee said they didn't care. They did get very wet but they all managed to get back to their homes safely."

She cleared her throat, "Chie-sensei and the principal had already called Child Welfare earlier and they sent an agent over to Satoko's house to inquire about her health."

Suzaku nodded. Of course this was the right thing to do. Satoko would just say she's being abused and...

Shion's face didn't seem any better. Like she was still upset.

"Shion..." He leaned in a little, "Isn't this a good thing?"

"Yeah, if Satoko asked for help. In which she didn't." Shion clenched her fists, "The agent asked Satoko if she needed help, and she said no. She said that Teppei wasn't abusing her."

There was a bit of silence, "...You're kidding me." Suzaku murmured.

Shion buried her face in her hands, breathing raggedly, "It's just as I feared. Satoko is only doing this because of..."

The brunette finished, "...Because of Satoshi?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "How did you-"

"Maebara-san told me." He confirmed, "He disappeared almost 2 years ago, right?"

Shion's voice was strained, "Y-Yeah...But." She changed the subject back to Satoko, "The only reason his sister is not doing anything is just like I predicted: She's atoning for her sins of clinging onto Satoshi-kun!"

"You mean..." Suzaku had already thought about this, "...when Satoko and Satoshi's parents died, they had to live with their aunt and uncle..."

Shion nodded, and he continued, "Of course, they abused them both, and since Satoko was so little and so vulnerable, she always hid behind her big brother, and he always protected her."

"But then he vanished..." She whispered, "..Just a few days after the Watanagashi festival. And even though Satoko smiles and looks happy, she believes it's her own fault he's gone."

"It's why she won't call for help."

"Yes."

Suzaku closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard a thump, and saw Shion smacked her upper body onto the table, her cellphone rolling out of her hands, spinning on the table's white surface.

"Shion...?" Suzaku leaned in a bit.

Thunder crashed and lightning struck, startling Shion to sit up again, her green hair in disarray.

"I'm tired." She mumbled, standing up, swaying a little, "You don't mind if I go sleep early, do you?"

"No, not at all, go ahead." Suzaku followed her to the couch, and when she plopped on it, he asked, "You sure you don't want my bed? It's...more comfy?"

"I'm fine, Suzaku." The girl replied harshly, "I've already over-stayed my welcome. I can't leave anyway. But...don't tell Onee I spent the night here. She worries about me enough already."

Suzaku nodded, "Right..."

He was surprised to see her smile warmly up at him, "Good night, Suzaku."

Blinking, Suzaku's expression softened and he said, "Good night, Shion."

He flicked the lights off when he went to his own bedroom.

Shion untied the knot on the white shirt, letting it go down past her waist, and then moved the blanket over her body, cringing at the lightning and thunder. She faced the back of the couch and burrowed herself there, trying to block out the scary sounds and flashes.

* * *

_**How was she wet? And how did she get onto Suzaku's balcony? Oh yeah, there was a storm. But why was she in it?**_

_**She was there apparantly, the wind whipping a little too hard at her damp hair. She looked around, only to see everything was blurry. She didn't see the small buildings of the town, didn't see the lights from the streets. It was all dark and cold over the railing.**_

_**She started to shiver, gripping her shoulders to keep from shaking. The cold water felt like it was absorbing into her skin, freezing her even inside.**_

_**"Why am I here?" She thought frantically, "Why did I come out here?"**_

_**Her hair clung to her face and arms, pausing suddenly when she heard something. She looked around the blackness, letting go of herself to grab the railing, gasping at how cold it was.**_

_**"M-Muu..."**_

_**Her eyes snapped open, "Sa-Satoshi-kun?" She shouted, wincing in fright at the thunder in response.**_

_**"S-Shion..."**_

_**"Satoshi-kun!" That had to be him! It was his voice! His soft, kind voice...Almost feminine for being so soft...**_

_**"Muu...it's so dark..."**_

_**He was out there? In that darkness, all by himself?**_

_**"Hang on, Satoshi-kun...!" She cried out, leaning forward, "I'll come find you!"**_

_**"Muu...Don't do that..."**_

_**"Don't...?" Her eyes widened, "But-!"**_

_**She couldn't hear him anymore, and suddenly lightning flashed, causing her to scream and back up. Then her feet wasn't on solid ground anymore, and she found herself falling, falling into the cold blackness below.**_

_**She only clutched her shoulders and screamed as she fell.**_

* * *

"Shion, wake up! Shion!"

Her mint eyes snapped open faster than they should've. Above her she saw Suzaku, staring at her with wide eyes and a worried expression.

"Suzaku..." She whispered, eyes still wide, "Why are you-"

"Hey hey, calm down..." His hands were suddenly on her shoulders, and she realized she was shaking. Her legs felt bare, and she noticed her blanket had slid off her body and lay on the floor.

No wonder she was cold.

"It's alright, it was just a dream.." Shion realized Suzaku was still trying to help her. She sat up and shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." She mumbled, breathing deeply and slowly, "Is it still raining?"

Thunder was her only response. Her eyes were still open, and when she blinked, she noted with shock at two teardrops that flooded down her already wet cheeks.

She felt too freezing cold to move. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Her whole body felt numb.

But then she felt Suzaku's somehow warm hand brush against her face, wiping away the tears that just fell.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I heard you tossing and turning in your sleep." He said quietly, already answering her unspoken question, "I didn't know what to do...I don't know how to touch a girl properly..."

His eyes went to the floor and in the darkness she swore she saw a faint blush on the brunette's tanned cheeks.

"Anyway, you started screaming and that's what got me up. I just noticed how cold it was in here. I think I left the air-conditioning on too high..."

Shion could only nod, and Suzaku nodded, "I'll sleep on the couch tonight, okay? You're already shivering, and my bedroom's warmer."

She didn't want to argue, for some reason. The normal Shion would protest and claim she was perfectly fine where she was now, but this was the frightened beyond all reason Shion. The Shion who's never had a nightmare like that before. And the Shion who wouldn't mind burrowing into something warm.

They both stood up, Shion's bangs covering her face. Suzaku didn't know what to do next at the moment...

So he decided to simply say, "Whatever nightmare that was...I hope you don't have it again."

"R-Right.." She turned away from him and simply headed into Suzaku's bedroom, stumbling a little in the darkness. But she found the bed and laid in it slowly, feeling relieved that she found a warm spot where Suzaku was just laying.

She got her body under the covers, still shivering, and she winced when she felt something sharp poke her back.

Sitting up, she reached behind her and pulled out some small item that was on the mattress, near the pillow.

Shion couldn't see what the object was, so she turned on a lamp that was on the nightstand. She squinted at the light, blinking several times to adjust, and finally she saw what it was.

It was supposed to be a pin, or so she thought. But it looked very nice. It was blue and gold and it had sharp white wings potruding out of either sides of it. She recognized the symbol on the front. Wasn't it like the Britannian royal symbol or something?

She was too engrossed in examining the well taken care of object that it took a little bit for her to notice a certain brunette standing RIGHT by the bedside. When she turned her head and saw him she jumped a little.

Their eyes locked, both not saying anything. After a moment, Shion's hand, which was holding the pin, slowly extended out to him.

"You left this here." She said quietly.

Suzaku blinked, taking it from her, "Thanks." He for some reason did not look tired at all, like he had just been laying there in the darkness, not getting any sleep.

"I'll be in the other room, if you need me."

Shion was suddenly seized with panic. He was leaving? What if she had that God-awful nightmare again...?

Her fists were clenched, squeezing the covers, and Suzaku must've seen the fear that probably spread over her eyes.

"You don't want to be alone, do you?" He asked her quietly.

She felt embarrased and stupid, not wanting someone to leave. She felt like an ignorant child, afraid of the dark and the dark dreams that would probably come.

Suzaku was watching her with an unreadable expression, and all he did was shut off the lamp on the nightstand.

Shion inhaled sharply, suddenly feeling frozen again in nothing but black. She forced her freezing body down onto her back, keeping a hard grip on the sheets. The warm spot Suzaku had made had somehow vanished.

Where did Suzaku go? Did he not want to help her and just left the room?

Shion opened eyes she didn't remember closing when she bounced slightly, and realized Suzaku had silently laid down under the covers next to her, the moving of the mattress giving him away. She swallowed, suddenly feeling much better someone else was there, releasing her life grip.

But she was still cold. She didn't know why, but just every part of her felt like ice.

Lightning flashed through the cracks of the curtains, and she grit her teeth, finding herself scooting closer to Suzaku. Realizing what she was doing, she cursed herself and turned on her side, away from the older boy and the window.

"Shion."

She almost jumped, but she bit back, "What?"

"You're still shaking."

"G-Gee, thanks for pointing that out, Obvious-san."

"Was your nightmare really that bad?"

Shion's anger froze up along with the rest of her body, and she sighed, "Yeah. It was that bad. It scared me, okay? Must be a shock, how Sonozaki Shion, the girl who never let people hurt her and anybody else, is frightened beyond all reason. Happy?"

God, this boy had no sympathy, did he? All he did was act so emotionless and ask the dumbest questions...

She wished she could just absorb into her pillow or something, but wait...she's too cold for that.

There was nothing for several seconds. This would definately kill her, not being able to fall asleep again in nothing but darkness for a few more hours with nobody but a boy who was the equivalent of a dead body laying next to her.

Turns out Suzaku was still alive, as she felt him move around a bit more on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing now?" She said to him, "Can't you see I'm trying to-"

An arm was thrown over her, instantly halting her words. She tensed up, staring at the wall with wide eyes as Suzaku moved up next to her on his side, his chest was pressing itself against her back.

"You won't stop shaking." He sounded so close now, his voice was near her ear, "This will probably help."

After a few seconds, he felt her body relax and sort of fall back against him. His left arm was over her torso, his right was sort of being squashed between their bodies, but he didn't mind it.

Then he heard very very very faintly from the girl he was holding, "Thank you..."

He was so warm. So warm she could help but snuggle. She felt the traumatic ice inside her melt. She liked being in his arms. It felt good.

She almost cried with happiness, but she only let one tear slide down as one hand went up and held his left one, which was right nearby.

* * *

Oh my, I actually made Shion find Euphie's pin. Isn't that a shocker. But Suzaku doesn't seem to mind considering the last bit 3

Alright, maybe I went a little overboard with the last bit, but don't get mad! I just wanted at least SOME Suzaku/Shion before the next chapter! DEAL WITH IT D:

Anywhos, I don't know how long chapter 8 will take, but we'll see! Hope you lieked this one ^^


	9. Chapter 8

**_I guess it does hurt to be away for some time ;-;. I apologize for that, I had a small writer's block for the rest of the chapter. I didn't know how to end it, so sorry if it seems a little off, okay?_**

**_Truth be told, I was at least 70% done with chapter 8 when I succumbed to writer's block. It wasn't until I got another review that motivated me to finish this and post it already! Thanks, hetaliafangirl1111, for the review. And I'm totally shocked you like SuzaXShion, too :O! _**

**_Lol, I thought I was the only one in the world~~_**

**_Enjoy ^^_**Chapter 8

* * *

Suzaku had woken up first. He was shocked to find that he had actually slept.

But, thanks to Shion, it was normal. Absolutely normal. That was odd.

What was even more odd that Shion had turned over in her sleep, her right arm clutching around his waist, face against his chest. Suzaku swallowed, not wanting to disturb her...she looked so peaceful.

So peaceful at the mint green soft bangs that spread like silky strands across her pale face, the rest of her hair trailed elegantly and twirled and bunched around her shoulder, falling over her breasts (she was still wearing his t-shirt) and her lips were parted just a smidgen, and she breathed smoothly.

He suddenly lifted his arm off her snoozing body quickly but carefully. What the hell was he doing, holding onto something as precious as her? It was unreal. He was a murderer, killing so many innocent people as an attempt to get to Zero, then turning around and stabbing your best friend to death, then becoming the person you had been hunting down for two years...

The girl he had been holding was a perfect untarnished angel, but with tattered wings that had been damaged from past events. If only she tried to repair herself, he thought, then she would have the will to fly again, this time better and stronger.

Then he realized what a damn hypocrite he was.

Shion stirred, startling him a little, and he sat up and got off the bed, grabbing clothes and making his way to the bathroom for a shower. For a moment he wanted Shion to wake up and find him by her side, but then she would get embarrased, and would probably not want to speak to him all day.

He didn't want that.

After taking a quick shower, he stood in front of his fogged up mirror, staring at his barely visible reflection as he dried and dressed. He stared some more, before his hand drifted out and wiped a huge part off, finally exposing himself. He looked the same as he did when he joined the Knights of Round, just a tad bit older and stupider. He had just cut his hair a few weeks before, it had grown pretty long since Lelouch's death...

That thought suddenly made him think of Gino and Anya, who always teased about his hair. Gino was such a joyful crackhead, always making jokes and throwing his arm around him and Anya, trying to make everyone feel better. Anya was always quiet, typing in that red device journal she had. She may have barely spoken, but she always followed Suzaku and Gino around and always somehow cast a calmness whenever she was around.

THEN he thought of Nunally. He hadn't known what she had been doing the past few days, there was no TV in his apartment, nor anywhere in the town, he just realized with surprise. Hinamizawa was a remote city, located deep near the mountains, they had to have something to keep them informed of the failing world around them.

He finally left the bathroom, but stopped when he saw Shion already dressed back in her school uniform, humming around as she fixed the couch that had been abandoned in the middle of the night. Her back was to him, and he watched her fold the blankets and make the pillows look nice.

She turned and noticed him, and she made a small smile, "Good morning, Suzaku."

"Morning.."

"It's not raining anymore!" She said happily, and he saw she had pulled back the curtains, and the sun was shining in, "True, it will be very wet around, but the sun will dry it all up!"

Suzaku put his hands in his pockets awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Shion went over to his kitchen and looked around.

"Granola bars?" She asked as she pulled out two boxes, "The hell? Do you not eat ANYTHING?"

"I'm usually not that hungry..." He replied, catching the bar she tossed at him.

She absentmindedly reached for her cellphone she had left on the table, picking it up and opening it, "Well, we can grab something else later on and-"

She froze as she stared at the clock on the phone, "Oh snap...It's almost 8:30..."

Suzaku paused as well. They only watched each other for a second before both bolting at the door, Suzaku stopping to let Shion out first.

* * *

Rika stood by the doorway, staring out at the trees, wincing at the sunlight and ignoring the humidity.

"Rika-chan..." Rena came up behind her, "Futawa-sensei is wondering where you are. Your class is about to start."

Rika nodded, "Okay."

That's when Suzaku and Shion burst from the trees, running as fast as they could up to the school door. Suzaku reached there before Shion did. Rika and Rena jumped back, Rena's blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Shii-chan! Suzaku-san!" Rena blinked, holding a fist to her chest, "Rena thought you guys were going to be late!"

Shion was panting like crazy, leaning against the doorway. Suzaku's chest moved, but he didn't seem fazed by all that running.

"Well, Suzaku, looks like you're an athlete, nano desu." Rika said smiling.

Suzaku nodded, "I do like to do physical stuff, yes..."

"How...the hell..." Shion slapped her green bangs from her face, "Suzaku-san...you damn jock..."

Suzaku paused and stared Shion, then at the blue-haired girl. Rika just stared back.

He shook his head, "Come on, class is starting."

Shion nodded, then Rika and Rena moved away to go to their own classes. Suzaku and Shion entered, and Chie looked up from her desk.

"Kiryuu-san. Sonozaki-san..." She smiled warmly, "You both made it in time."

Shion just shrugged, Suzaku nodded. Mion waved at them from her desk. They went over and sat.

"Hey, guys!" Mion leaned forward with a big grin, "You should've seen Kei-chan this morning! I've never seen him so excited! I think he's got something planned for lunch time!"

She saw only their school bags, "Forgot your lunches, huh? Don't worry, Rena-chan will surely hook ya'll up."

"Morning, Mion-san." Suzaku replied, going in the back, farther away from Mion and Shion. But he could still hear when the twins leaned in next to each other and started whispering.

Mion's bright smile faltered as she spoke, "Did you guys hear that storm last night? God, I've never seen anything so fierce in my life..."

"Yeah, I know." Shion whispered back, "It was raining so hard...You sure the agent from Child Welfare couldn't do anything to help Satoko?"

"Positive. We had nothing else to do except go home, y'know, when Rika-chan simply broke down..."

Suzaku blinked. Rika? Broke down? As in...

"She seemed fine today. What exactly happened?"

"She just burst into tears and begged Kei-chan to try his best. After several months ago, all that's happened... Everyone was almost gone, and so, Rika-chan had to be upset because Satoko-chan was her very best friend, after Hanyuu went on that school trip..."

Suzaku wondered who Hanyuu was, and Mion trailed off, her dark mint eyes drifting over her shoulder to Suzaku. But he was pretending he couldn't listen, tapping his desk with his fingers and watching out the window.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Mion smile.

"Soooo, Shion. It must've been boring sleeping in an apartment by yourself, huh? Did you go and visit Kiryuu-kun or anybody?"

He looked down at his schoolbooks, barely seeing Shion grow slightly red, "We...talked a little before bed. In the hallway."

"Really, Shion? You sure nothing in...particular happened between you two?"

"EH?" Shion gasped, "N-No...! Wha-Why would you-"

"Because you haven't made a snitty remark about him probably being Britannian or anything. He has told you he's Japanese, correct? There's no need to tease him further."

Shion scooted, facing forward, "We talked. None of your business, Onee."

"Alright, boys, girls!" Chie tapped chalk on the blackboard, "No more talking and gossiping! You have plenty of time to do that during lunch and after school!"

Shion then caught him watching her and blushed even more, turning away and giving all her attention to the teacher.

* * *

Suzaku had barely paid any attention to the classroom around him when they had few minute study breaks. Being his third day, he never really met any of his classmates. There were some girls that tried to flirt with him, but gave up when he barely gave a reaction. Mion would crack jokes and make the students laugh. Shion didn't really talk, she just read her book and sometimes stared out the windows.

He remembered when she had told him that nobody had ever liked her, besides the usual group, that blonde girl Kimi, and him.

"Mion-san..." Chie suddenly poked her head in, "...I need a second pair of hands on this electrical problem in the teacher's lounge. The other teachers are utterly clueless..."

Mion giggled, "Yes, Chie-sensei." She got up and followed the teacher out.

Over to the side, three girls looked at each other and smiled, then stood up and headed over to Shion's desk. The one in the middle had straight brown hair and brown eyes, the other two were both blonde.

Shion felt their presence when they approached, "Yes, ladies?" She asked, her eyes still on her book.

"Hey, Shii-chan..." One of the three girls said, "What's a pretty girl like you randomly reading? Don't you have better things to do?"

"Do not call me Shii-chan." Shion replied in a half-listening voice, "It's either Shion-san or Sonozaki-san to you three."

"Sure, Shii-chan, whatever you say!" The brunette replied, "Anyways, why isn't Houjou Satoko-chan in her classroom today?"

"You don't call her "Satoko-chan"...unless you're friends with her." Shion's voice was rather threatening, but she still didn't make eye contact.

"We've heard around town that Satoko-chan's relative returned! Her uncle, right?"

There was a pause, "Sure."

"We saw her at the store yesterday!" One of the blonde girl's said in a happy voice, "Satoko-chan looked very pretty that time!"

Suzaku widened his eyes, staring at this scene. Shion's grip tightened on her book.

"You believe a bunch of bruises adorning her face and body is pretty?" She sounded strained, as if trying to contain her anger.

The three girls simply gave tinkling laughs, and the brunette smiled, "Of course, bruises wouldn't look great on anybody! Except for Satoko-chan, though! The purple and black compliment her skin very very much!"

Shion's lips parted, too shocked to speak. Suzaku clenched his fists. He glanced around the other students. Some of the girls and boys were stifling laughs, very few watched with pity, and some didn't even look their way, guilt plainly seen in their expression.

"And also, those dull eyes of hers...She must really enjoy staying with her uncle! He has the perfect way of putting that Houjou girl into place!"

Suzaku then found himself slamming his palms onto his desk, startling everyone in the room.

"Girls..." His voice was surprisingly calm, "...It'd be best if all three of you shut up."

Their eyes widened, clearly intimidated. They figured Suzaku was a shy and antisocial young man, but now his glare was so terrifying.

The two blondes fleed to their desks. The brunette held her ground for a few more seconds, but she smiled sweetly at Shion.

"Say hi to Satoko-chan when you see her next time, okay, Shii-chan?" She then winked at Suzaku, then went back to her desk rather quickly.

Shion was slightly shaking, but she kept her eyes down when Mion and Chie returned.

"Sorry for the little delay, students." Chie said softly, "Nobody knew how to fix up the television in the teacher's lounge. Turned out it was only unplugged with tangled wires."

Everyone laughed, and Suzaku sat back down, right when Shion stood up.

"Chie-sensei, I accidently left one of my schoolbooks in the lockers by the door...Can I go get it?"

Some of the girls snickered.

Chie cocked her head, "Of course, Sonozaki-san...But don't take too long."

Shion nodded, and left the classroom quickly, ignoring her sister trying to touch her arm as she passed.

"Excuse me, Chie-sensei, I'm going to help her." Suzaku stood.

Chie had seen Shion's eyes covered, then she nodded, "Kiryuu-san, I'm sure Sonozaki-san doesn't need help to retrieve one book..."

Suzaku looked down, but then he heard, "But go ahead."

He nodded gratefully, sneaking a book with him as he left.

* * *

He went out to the hallway and headed to the doorway to find Shion wasn't there, as he expected. He searched around a bit more then found her finally.

She was sitting down in the corner of a hallway, her legs up, face buried into her knees and holding them up with her arms.

"Shion..." He said softly, causing her to look up at him with a tear-stained face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She stood up quickly, brushing her school skirt, wiping her eyes, "I just needed to be alone, even if it was just for a minute."

He reached for her, but she pushed him away, "Don't. If you do, I'll just break down again."

"Okay..." Suzaku replied quietly, "..Is this like it everyday?"

Shion could only nod, "Yeah...Totally fine for Onee to be friends with Satoko, because all my classmates think she's like a spy trying to gather information about Satoko. They're still waiting for when Onee "strikes"."

She crossed her arms, "Just with everything. I'm so worried about Satoko, I can't stand it. She's obviously not here at school today..."

Suzaku nudged her with his elbow, "Do you want payback from those girls?"

"Hm?"

Suzaku pointed to the wall, Shion turned and looked up to see a small spider right up there. Suzaku easily reached up and took the spider in his hands.

"This will probably help."

Shion suddenly thought of last night again as she took the spider from Suzaku. It wasn't moving much, it was probably old and dying. But a strange grin creeped onto her face and she winked at Suzaku.

"Well, then, let's go!"

They re-entered the classroom, the spider in Shion's fist which was behind her back.

"Ah, welcome back." Chie smiled, "If you'll sit down now..."

"Mrs. Chie!" The brunette from before raised her hand, "Miss Shion went to get a book, did she not? Well then, where is it?"

Shion blanched for a millisecond. Crap, she forgot about that.

"I got it right here." Suzaku spoke up, holding up one of (his own) schoolbooks.

Chie made a sly smile, "Thank you, Kiryuu-san, for holding it for Sonozaki-san!"

The girls gaped, Mion grinned as they went back and sat down. But then Shion tripped next to the brunette's desk, grabbing onto it to keep from falling.

"Oops!" The brunette said, "Careful where you step, Shii-chan!"

"Don't worry, Sandra." Shion smiled, "I'm more careful than you'd expect."

Mion's jaw dropped when she saw Shion slip a spider under the next page of Sandra's school book.

"Now if you'll all turn the pages to your books to page 67, please!" Chie said cheerfully.

The screams that instantly followed when the students obeyed caused Mion and Shion to bust a gut, and even Suzaku couldn't resist smiling, but only to himself.

* * *

It was lunch time now. Mion stood up, holding her bento box.

"Do you mind if I call you Suzaku-kun now?" She suddenly asked Suzaku, "Kiryuu-kun is too formal now."

Suzaku nodded, "Sure...?"

Mion beamed, "Great!" She turned to Shion, "You two come with me to Rika-chan's classroom. We're going to eat there, Kei-chan wants to do something there. Rena-chan will also supply you with food, too."

They got up, following Shion's identical twin out of the classroom.

"Hi, guys!" Rika said happily as they entered, "I'm glad you could come and eat with me, nano desu! Nipah!" She made an adorable smile.

"Hi, Furude-san." Suzaku said, sitting down on the chair next to her, which she was holding on for him. Rika had borrowed some chairs from other desks in the classroom that the other children her age weren't using.

Mion and Shion sat down as Rena came in.

"Do the other kids mind?" Suzaku asked quietly, feeling guilty for them taking up most of the seats.

But when he looked over, most of the little girls and boys sat on the windowsills, enjoying their lunches without a problem.

Rena ended up having THREE bentos, "Shii-chan couldn't get home in time to get her own, and Rena knew Suzaku-san would forget one. So!"

She handed two to them, "Rena is excited! Keiichi-kun has a plan for today!"

"What plan is it?" Shion asked.

"Keiichi wants to gain support from my class." Rika replied with a smile, "He says me and all these kids will probably get sympathy from Child Welfare."

"Asking the older Britannian kids is out of the question." Mion added, not making eye contact with Shion, "This is a Japanese village. It's bad enough they were forced to move here. Now asking them to support a little Japanese girl?"

She shook her head, laughing slightly.

"Hey, Mion-san..." Suzaku moved his now empty bento away, "...I haven't seen any...um...how do I put this-In places...y'know, where I'm staying...I don't see any-"

"Televisions?" Mion interrupted with a grin, "A football fan, aren't ya?"

Suzaku pursed his lips. He didn't mean for it to come out like that.

But Mion didn't seem to mind. She just leaned back, "Well, if you must know, Britannia knew Hinamizawa already had powerful rulers. And so, when they took over, they got rid of most televisions, for laughs, so we wouldn't have any knowledge of what was really going on. Oryou, the leader of my family, my grandmother, would always send out spies to gather information. But it was never passed down to us kids."

"We were allowed to leave whenever we wanted." Shion added quietly, "They thought it was fun to have us go into the real world completely oblivious to how it really is."

"That's why mostly everybody doesn't recognize me..." Suzaku thought with wide eyes, "But Satoko. She almost-"

"Satoko and I had then been given a nice TV as a gift from Irie, the doctor, nano desu." Rika said, smiling, "So, we try to catch up, even if the adults tell us we're too young to understand..."

"So far our school has one in the teacher's lounge. Y'know, the one I went to fix." Mion laughed, "And a few others have some as well. But, yeah..."

"Does this mean you guys don't know about anything?" He blurted, "You don't know what anyone looks like or-"

"We're not completely out of the loop." Shion raised her hands, "We've just been living a simple life. We know about today's technology, we just don't use it much or have the funds to afford some. We also know what's been going on, who's been doing what..."

"Yes!" Rena agreed, nodding, "We know about the Black Knights! And the Knight of Rounds, and stuff."

"We just don't know what they look like." Rika shrugged, "But that's not too bad, nano desu."

Keiichi then strolled in, a determined look on his face. But when he saw the others, he grinned and winked.

He sat in their last chair and began eating quickly, "You guys ready?" He asked with a full mouth.

"Keiichi-kun, not so fast!" Rena wiped his mouth as he ate, "We have plenty of time until class starts!"

"I know." Keiichi replied, holding a hand to his mouth to avoid rice spilling out, "But I'm too excited to wait any longer!"

He was already finished, and he stood up, "Alright, let's do this!"

Then he ushered everyone of the group and Suzaku over by the chalk board, and then Keiichi stood by the desk.

"Hey, everyone!" He said, "Listen up!"

The little boys and girls stopped eating and talking, looking up with curious eyes at their older classmate.

"I would like to talk about Houjou Satoko's current situation!" The brown-haired boy declared, "As you've seen, Satoko wasn't in school yesterday and isn't in school today! Apparantly she's been calling in sick, but the doctor at the clinic says she hasn't visited there when she should! Don't you think that's weird?"

The children looked at each other, one of them murmuring, "That IS strange..." They all nodded.

"The answer is simple!" Keiichi clenched his fists, holding them up halfway, "Her uncle is trapping her in his home, and not allowing her to go to school!"

"No one knows more about Satoko-chan being abused by her aunt and uncle than us, right?" Rena spoke up.

Suzaku blinked at Rena's fast seriousness and looked at Shion when he heard her say, "Furthermore, Satoko was living happily with Rika-chama."

"Forcing her out of her real home and not letting her see anybody is just wrong!" Mion said.

Keiichi nodded at her, then said fiercely, "Satoko is our friend! Let's all go and save her!"

"But..." One of the little boys started, "How can we?"

Keiichi leaned forward, "Yesterday, we filed a petition with Child Welfare asking them to take custody of Satoko!"

Then kids gasped as he continued, "But, those idiots there don't understand how urgent this is! They're afraid to go any further, saying that they're still investigating! They think that only us 6 of the upper class are the only ones that care!"

Suzaku somehow felt touched that Keiichi included him in on the "group".

"But..." A girl spoke up, "...You guys really ARE the only upper class kids who care, aren't you?"

The children looked down sadly. Some of them are Britannian, and/or younger siblings of the older ones who hate Japanese, but they're just kids. They became friends with Satoko and they love her very much.

"But all of you are friends, too!" Keiichi pointed out, "We need more people, that's it!" He looked up at them, "Guys, lend me your strength!"

He suddenly threw his hands up, going into dramatic mode, "Let's show them the true spirit of our Hinamizawa!"

All the kids began to cheer, just as Chie opened the door.

"What's with all this noise?" She asked. Suzaku looked at her. Was she like the ONLY teacher that actually did everything here?

"We will go and rescue Satoko!" Keiichi continued, not hearing the teacher.

"Maebara-kun..." Chie started, but blinked in surprise when Rika suddenly stood there holding her arms out.

"Everyone is trying their best to save Satoko." She said sternly to the teacher.

Her voice suddenly turned deeply low, "I have always been powerless. So I cannot keep this world without the help of others. But, Chie, at least I have the power to stop you from interfering!"

Chie was positively shocked at this change of behavior, and then was when the principal came up behind her.

"You go ahead and do what you can, Rika-kun." He said kindly to Rika, "I, Kaieda, will take all responsibility in this matter!"

All the little kids cheered even more, and the commotion caused even a few students to gather by the door of the classroom.

Kimi scooched her way in, "Guys? What's everyone up to?" She titled her head.

"We're going to get Satoko back!" Keiichi replied loudly, going up to her, "You'll help too, right?"

Kimi blinked, "Really?" She then smiled, "God, I KNEW you were going to do something eventually, Keiichi-san!"

She stood up straight, saluting, "Count me in, too! I'll help you guys out with whatever you need!"

Everyone beamed at the girl in Rena's class. Even Shion was smiling brightly.

* * *

The sun was setting. The visit to Child Welfare didn't end up as great as it should've been. Sure, they were allowed an audience with two people to discuss Satoko's case, but of course, it was the same. Since Satoko said she wasn't being abused, they couldn't do anything. Although they also said that they would take custody of Satoko if deemed necessary, it wasn't 100% sure whether she truly was in danger or not.

This had obviously ticked off Keiichi and Shion both, but when Keiichi was smart enough to keep calm, Shion ended up saying a few words, which resulted in her being asked to leave the building before more trouble is caused. Shion stormed out, her expression looked like she would murder the next person who messed with her.

Suzaku followed her out for that just reason.

"Maybe you should learn to control your anger?" He asked, sitting on a bench outside as Shion paced back and forth.

"They're ALL like talking to a damn brick WALL!" She fumed, "They can easily tell Satoko's being abused! Why won't they DO anything?"

"They obviously care about their reputation more, is my guess." Kimi, the co-assistant manager of Angel Mort, stepped out from the building, flicking her tight curly strands.

Suzaku and Shion looked at her, Shion asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Satoko-chan is being abused, but you gotta wonder, is she really being hurt or not?"

"Of course she is." Suzaku pointed out calmly.

"Just hear me out. Satoko-chan says she isn't, but if they get evidence, they'll come in and take custody of her. But...hypothetically, what if we're wrong, and Satoko-chan is perfectly fine?"

"Where the hell are you going with this, Kimi-chan?" Shion demanded, clearly impatient, "You're making no sense!"

Kimi dropped her fists from her hips, shoulders sagging as she sighed and rolled her eyes. She stood up straight and continued.

"It's not clear whether Satoko-chan is being abused. It's obvious, but not 100% accurate. If they take custody of her and charge Houjou Teppei-san with child assault, and it turns out we were wrong the whole time, think of how it would affect Child Welfare! Their reputation would go down, there'd be rumors of how they're too lazy to investigate more, yaddi yaddi yadda..."

She trailed off, waiting for them to understand.

"I get it now!" Shion clenched her fists, "They won't do anything because they care more about what people think of the company than of a young girl's health! How greedy!"

The meeting must've ended after, for everyone came out with discouraged looks on their faces.

* * *

"Stupid crackhead!" Keiichi muttered under his breath as he, Chie, the principal, and everybody else walked home, as the sun set.

"Same as last time." Mion said, "But it's not over all the way."

The younger kids were whispering excitedly to each other. One little boy said, "We can't stop here!" Another said, "We should try again!"

Rena tilted her head, "Its a first for everybody: Fighting together for a friend."

"It's like the Dam War." Shion murmured, stopping and gazing up at the orange-yellow clouds, "If one opposes you, two will fight back. If two, then four. If four, then eight. If a thousand, the entire village will fight back, right?"

"Huh?" Rena asked, "Is that some kind of proverb?"

"It's similar to a slogan used during the Dam War." Chie explained, "It means that everyone will band together and stand up for one another. It's like when one is in pain, everyone will fight as if they were in pain, too."

"That fits alot...doesn't it?" Suzaku said, staring at Shion.

"But if we try once more, they'll just send us back, won't they?" Mion shrugged.

"Then we should gather more people!" Rena exclaimed happily.

"Mion.." Keiichi looked at her, "Is it possible to find more supporters, besides the classmates?"

Mion looked down dismayed, "Well, most of the village council wants nothing to do with the Houjou family. Even now, everyone believe Satoko-chan's family is cursed. We could try me, Shion and Suzaku-kun's classmates, but I don't think any of them will consent."

Keiichi shook his head, but then a creepy smile appeared on his face, "Looks like I'll grab some people myself."

They continued on, Keiichi's smile still there as his devious mind concocted plans. Suzaku and Shion stayed behind. During the conversation, Shion still looked up at the sky.

"You alright?" He asked. He sort of was behind her, not able to see her face.

"Hey...Suzaku...this has turned out more difficult than I thought."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. But we'll get through it."

"Then...why do I feel so scared?"

Suzaku blinked. Before last night, he would've almost laughed at that question. Shion had an almost impenetrable wall built around her true emotions. Suzaku had somehow breached it last night, seeing the real Shion, how she was relatively frightened of the world around her...She did an amazing job of hiding her fears.

"Why are you scared?" He asked, stepping closer behind her.

"I dunno...I just am..."

He never liked it when she was sad or upset, for some reason. During the storm, he felt the need to make Shion feel better. Right now, he was feeling it again.

"I'm afraid Teppei will find out about us trying to save Satoko. He might just hurt her even more."

"That's not going to happen. I won't let it. I saved Satoko once, and I'll gladly do it again."

Shion turned to face him, and she then smiled warmly, "I feel very reassured when you say that. Thank you, Suzaku."

Before Suzaku could reply, they heard Rena's voice from way up ahead, "SHII-CHAN! SUZAKU-CHAN!"

Shion stifled a laugh, " 'Suzaku-chan'...?"

"We're going to Angel Mort! Come along with us!" Rena waved and jumped, Mion and Keiichi waved as well.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting." Suzaku said, cocking his head and widening his eyes a bit. Shion was still watching Rena and the others, but from the setting sunlight, she actually looked...stunning.

"Yeah, come on!" She said happily, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along with the rest.

* * *

Keiichi sure had his own way of getting allies. They had gone to Angel Mort and Keiichi decided to sit in a booth and chat with this boy who was on the Hinamizawa Baseball Team. While Mion, Rena and Rika sat in one booth, and Shion and Suzaku in the other, Keiichi tried to persuade this boy to get some friends and join their cause.

In the end, Keiichi did some sort of blackmailing technique to get the kid to agree, and thus, all the other pervert guys in the restaurant that had heard of Satoko's problem decided to help, too. Not only that, but Shion got her fellow waittresses, who said they'd phone their own friends, and so on.

Suzaku was amazed at all of this. Keiichi was so determined to save Satoko. With a situation like this, Suzaku started to lose hope. But Keiichi wouldn't accept that, and Suzaku found himself admiring the younger teenager.

It finally got dark, and they left Angel Mort. Keiichi said he was going to talk to Doctor Irie at the Clinic, and he left. Mion and Rena decided to walk Rika back home.

And so, Suzaku and Shion were left alone again. The storm from the previous night was long gone, so now the stars were out and the moon cast a dull silver glow on the ground.

"I'm amazed at how bent everyone is on this." Shion commented as they walked, she was only looking at her feet, arms outstretched a little, as if she was on a tight-rope, "Even my own hope was starting to dwindle after talking to Child Welfare today..."

"I guess so." Suzaku replied, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Suzaku?" She caught up next to him, "...Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

The question startled him and he paused, staring. Shion blushed a tad but continued.

"I-I mean, are you an only child? Do you have any parents?"

Suzaku hesitated, "I only have a cousin. That's all I know of."

Shion's smile wavered, it grew a little sad. "...I see..." She murmured, before moving ahead of him a bit, breaking eye contact with him.

"...What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Shion laughed slightly, looking over her shoulder, "..Heh...you're...rather elusive, Suzaku. I'm just wondering when you'll start telling me the truth."

"The truth?"

"Well...yeah!" The green-haired girl lifted her head up to the starry sky, "You just show up in this town for no reason at all...you enroll in our school, and everyone takes a liking to you. You've only been here for like 4 days..."

She suddenly bust out laughing a bit, "Wow! Has it really been that short? Feels like you've been here for a long time."

"Yeah." Suzaku agreed, hoping this would drive the subject somewhere else for good.

He cursed to himself when Shion winked, "So? Spit it out?"

"Haha. It's not something I like to talk about much."

"I consider that unfair, Kiryuu Suzaku." Shion puffed angrily, "I told you alot of stuff last night."

Suzaku found himself repeating, "Last night..." Quietly. Shion stared at him, cheeks growing a faint pink.

"Ha-Well-You don't have to bring it up like that..." She shook her head.

"You acted like you didn't mind it." Suzaku dared to say.

"Well, YOU were the one who decided to stay with me after that...horrid nightmare." She shivered, clenching her fists together. She barely remembers it now, only the echos of Satoshi's voice in the darkness..

"You seemed in alot of pain during it." Suzaku shrugged, "I'm glad I woke you up before it got any worse."

"Thanks..." Shion muttered in response.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Onee won't stop teasing me, y'know." Shion spoke again, this time hesitantly, "...About you and I. Together."

It suddenly grew very very awkward, Suzaku realized. He bit the inside of his cheek and decided to avoid Shion's mint eyes shining from the moonlight, and glanced up at the sky through the tree branches.

They reached the quiet town, and while they walked through the lamplit street, Suzaku finally said, "Do you not like her teasing?"

"Of course!"

"...So you don't want us together anymore?"

"Wha-?"

Shion was somehow so startled at this she tripped on her own feet. Suzaku caught her just in time before she fell face first on the concrete.

He had gotten his right arm around her chest, preventing her from injury. Shion was bright red again, and he couldn't help but fluster a little bit himself.

Shion stood up quickly, "Thank you. Anyway, it's not like I don't want to hang out with you! It's just...Onee thinks..."

Suzaku only nodded, letting her know she didn't have to continue. Obviously Mion was suspicious of Suzaku and Shion secretly dating or something. Mion wouldn't mind if they were, she and the others had probably been anticipating this.

"Why are they always keeping an eye on me? I can easily take care of myself!" Shion looked down, then back up at Suzaku, "...Did I seem...angry...when you first met me?"

It was a rhetorical question. It was obvious Shion was a very angry person when Suzaku met her. She tazored him, threatened his life, insulted him, ignored him, and even thought he was stupid.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty disturbed. Not anymore, now that I know you better."

Shion smiled, "...Yeah." They started walking again, "...I wish I could get rid of that anger. I'm tired of it. I don't know how to let it go."

"Same here." Suzaku agreed.

"I guess we probably both need therapy, huh?"

"Maybe."

They both stopped in front of the doors to the building containing Suzaku's apartment. They stared for a second, for some reason not wanting to part ways yet.

Instead, Suzaku turned to Shion and asked, "Do...you want to come in? I can make some tea..." He paused, "...Or water. I don't know if I have tea."

Shion grinned, "I'm sure I can concoct something great from the measly stuff in your fridge."

The corner of Suzaku's lip tugged upward a tad, but just a tad. Even though Shion had seen a pure smile from the tall brunette last night when she made him last, it was unintentional.

Secretly, her new objective was to make him smile.

And she was doing a decent job so far.

For Suzaku indeed did smile when he went ahead of her inside the building, and even though she didn't see it, it was still there.

* * *

**_Nee hee. Hoped you like this one! Btw, if you haven't figured it out yet, y'know that curly-haired geeky girl who works at Angel Mort? Yeah, that's the author of this story. In other words, me. I never knew why nobody does this kind of stuff, you're the author, you should add yourself somewhere xDDD_**

**_Anyway, I don't know how long chapter 9 will take. I'm working on another crossover of Higurashi and Code Geass, this time adding Umineko and featuring Lucy from Elfen Lied (LOL) lol, anyway review please~ :3_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**'Sup bitches. I know I've been gone for some time, but I'm back. Yours cries have been heard. Your prayers have been answered. Enjoy this chapter and await some more~**_

* * *

Chapter 9

It was early in the morning. Suzaku's eyes opened to meet the sunlight. The alarm on his phone was buzzing loud and irritatingly. He sat up groggily, rubbing his mussed up brown hair. Then he paused with surprise. Usually his body woke him up an hour before his alarm made any sound. Now he's slept the full night, and he actually felt like he had a good rest.

This wasn't normal.

However, with the stack of homework piling up on the nearby kitchen table, he sighed to himself, realizing being in Hinamizawa was never normal apparently. The town changed since he was little.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suzaku arrived at the school, meeting up with the rest of the kids. Keiichi looked dishevelled, like he was the one who didn't get any sleep. Rena was following him with concern on her face, and Rika just blankly stared at nothing, something she silently started to do. Mion and Shion greeted him when he reached the hallways, and they entered their own classrooms.

The three eldest sat down in their seats, and Mion sighed irritably.

"What's wrong, Onee?" Shion asked quietly.

"Kei-chan got a warning from Oiishi-san last night..." She replied, "Turns out Child Welfare went to visit Bacchan about the situation."

"Oni-baba?!" Shion gasped, "No way!" She turned to look over her shoulder at Suzaku, "Remember what Kimi-chan said yesterday? Child Welfare probably didn't want to jeapordize their company over this because so many people still hate the Houjous..."

She clenched her fists, "And so they met the Sonozaki family to tell them about it, I bet..."

"...The Sonozaki family head would be a great ally in this, y'know..." Suzaku commented.

"No duh!" Shion shrugged, "But seriously...trying to get Oni-baba in this would be a terrible idea..."

"Isn't it?!" A brunette girl was suddenly twirling herself around their desks. It was Sandra, one of the girls that always teased Shion.

She smiled joyfully as she stood next to Suzaku's desk, "Do you honostly expect that Eleven family to help? Aren't the Houjou's traitors? They'd never try and help each other!"

"Oh, shut up." Shion said quietly, "How do you think us Elevens were able to get by? We stuck together for almost 9 full years."

Sandra looked taken aback for a second, obviously not expecting Shion to bite back that quickly.

"Don't you have more productive things to do, Sandra-san?" Suzaku asked blandly.

"Well, I have people's days to ruin, so sure!"

Shion sighed, "You guys are unbelieveably stupid."

Keiichi and Rena suddenly ran in before Sandra could whip up a response.

"G-Guys!" Keiichi panted, "You gotta come now!"

"Why?" Mion asked.

"No time to explain!" Rena said, grabbing the twin's hands and yanking them up.

"Let's go!" Keiichi had grabbed Suzaku's shirt, and they all ran out of the classroom, leaving a bewildered Sandra behind.

They reached Rika's classroom quickly and stopped by the doorway, Keiichi and Rena moving so Mion, Shion and Suzaku could see. They all gathered and looked.

It was Houjou Satoko, unloading her school books at her desk. She was moving slowly but surely. Her purple eyes were dimmed, they barely had any life in them, almost like she was blind. Her blonde hair looked a bit untidy, but her black headband was still there and her green uniform looked clean.

"Satoko!" Shion exclaimed, preparing to step forward.

They first looked over at Rika and Satoko's teacher, a woman named Futawa Miwako. She noticed them by the doorway, saw Satoko, then nodded slightly to the elder kids.

Suzaku had to keep a grip on Shion's shoulder as they approached Satoko. The green-haired girl looked almost ready to tackle her in an embrace, which probably wasn't the best idea...

Satoko had sat down, but looked up with her lifeless eyes at the three, Keiichi and Rena by their sides.

"Good morning, everyone." She said, but her voice was quiet. Rika sat next to her, silent but watching intently.

"Satoko..." Shion swallowed, "..Are you okay?"

Satoko blinked once, "...I've had a very terrible fever. That's why I didn't come into school for the past few days. I'm sorry I had to make you guys worry about me."

Feelings Suzaku hadn't felt in over a year welped up inside of him. It was compassion and worry as he stared at the little blonde girl sitting there. He hadn't felt this way since he had seen Nunally sob over her brother's death, and he was forced to stay and not do anything at the time.

Satoko seemed to be worse than Nunally, because she wasn't crying. No, she seemed red-eyed from tears probably earlier, but now she was silent and still, like a statue. In his opinion, that was worse than sobbing.

"Satoko." Keiichi said, "You're uncle kept you at your house, didn't he?"

"He didn't let you come to school, isn't that right?" Rena asked cautiously, "He...wouldn't let you go."

Satoko raised her head a bit, then repeated, "I've had a very terrible fever. That's why I didn't come into school. My uncle was taking care of me, and insisted I shouldn't go anywhere until I got better."

"You're...kidding...right?" Shion widened her eyes, "You...really..are kidding?"

"Sa-Satoko..." Mion leaned forward a tad, "We're your friends, aren't we? Don't you trust us?"

Satoko looked down. Rika said nothing, she just sat there.

It was unbelievable to see. The Knight of Seven had been exposed to many things for the past few years...death, war, crime, violence...buildings were destroyed, people were shot and killed...

Millions died because of his actions...

And this was the scene that made him feel horrible. Something he didn't cause this time. It wasn't his fault Satoko's uncle was a cruel person. It wasn't his fault he returned to Hinamizawa.

But...he still felt hollow...the same hollowness he felt arriving at this small rural town, hidden in the mountains, away from most modern technologies.

"...Satoko." Suzaku finally spoke, "Are you listening to me?"

Satoko glanced at him slightly, "Yes, Suzaku-san. Is there something you would like to tell me? It isn't anything awful is it...? I...don't want to hear anything awful..."

"No, it's not awful. ...Does it hurt anywhere, Satoko?"

She made a faint smile, "I'm fine, Suzaku-san. Even without Nii-Nii here, I can survive by myself."

Suzaku closed his eyes, then walked up next to her and kneeled down to her side. He was a tall man, so he was pretty much eye level with Satoko. Shion's fist was to her chest, eyes wide as she watched him.

"You know..." He said softly, "...I met someone about 2 years ago. She was a very sweet person, so kind and gentle, and we became friends. She was part of a...noble family, and we couldn't see each other often, but yes...I realized later that I was in love with her, and I could tell she loved me too."

Satoko had turned her head to look at him, "I'm glad...Suzaku-san...that somebody loves you..."

Suzaku sighed, "But the next part is, I admit, awful. Can I still tell you, though?"

There was a bit of silence, then Satoko nodded. All of the students plus the teacher was watching. Kimi stood by the doorway, unmoving as she and the others saw Suzaku's shoulders beginning to slump a little.

"I lost her then. She died, and we never got to spend any time together as a..." Suzaku lowered his eyes, "...I miss her alot, but it led to making some wrong choices. Choices that I really regret."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Rika blink once, Keiichi, Rena and Mion widened their eyes, and Shion stood there, emotions piling up in her face.

"I'll never get her back. But I realize she'd never approve of the stuff I've done since she died." He looked back up to Satoko again. She was staring at him with those dull eyes, but her expression was now slightly surprised.

"...If...Nii-Nii...saw me now..." She whispered slowly, "...What if he..."

Suzaku shook his head, "Satoko, do you think Satoshi would like seeing you in pain, with all these bruises?"

Satoko didn't reply, as Suzaku asked again, "Would he?"

Footsteps suddenly came from the hallway and Satoko jerked her head toward the noise quickly, eyes wide with fear. Everybody almost jumped at the sudden movement.

"M-My..u-uncle..." She stammered, bringing her fists to her chest. Literally all the kids in the room moved. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were open, and they looked like they were prepared to run somewhere if they needed to.

"Satoko." Suzaku had reached forward and put both hands on the side of her face, turning her head towards him again, "Focus. Please answer me."

Satoko's eyes filled with tears, she reached up and touched his hands, "B-But, m-my uncle is..."

"He's not here." Suzaku said firmly, "He won't hurt you. Not in here. I'll never let him."

"N-Never?"

"Never."

The tears streamed down the little girl's face, before she jumped forward into the young man's arms, sobbing wildly and horribly against his chest. Suzaku clutched her tightly against him, face in her hair. He didn't want to lose this girl. She was too sweet, too kind, too happy to be defiled like this. He would definately protect her, no matter what.

Too many innocent people had died by his hand, and hell always seemed to be over the brink, waiting patiently for the day Suzaku either breaks his Geass or it breaks on it's own, but for now he was going to redeem himself by protecting this girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had called Dr. Irie over to the school. Satoko had burnt herself out and had quieted down in Suzaku's arms, but she still gripped onto him tightly and refused to look and speak to everyone, only hid her face in Suzaku's chest as they moved into the infirmery so class could start. She looked so terrified, even around her own friends and classmates. When the the doctor saw Satoko as he entered the room, his brows furrowed, glancing at Mion and Keiichi, who only looked sullen.

"Thank you for holding onto her, Kiryuu-san." He smiled, though it seemed a bit forced, "I need to give her a shot to calm her down."

At this Suzaku suddenly backed away, holding the small girl closer against him, "A shot? Why do you need to give her a shot?!"

Satoko stirred, lifting her head up, eyes wide with fear. Irie slowly raised up his hands.

"Kiryuu-san...please...don't make this difficult. If you get nervous, Satoko-chan's condition could get even worse."

"Condition?" The young man's eyes widened, and before he could protest Shion already took Satoko from him, laying her onto the hospital bed as Irie injected a syringe into her shoulder.

He tried to intervene but Rena and Keiichi were already in his way, ushering him into the hallway to let Irie to his work. Soon Satoko's whimpers died down as her body stopped shaking and her face grew more relaxed. She seemed to be sleeping now.

Suzaku was fuming. He wanted to get in there and see him, but they would not allow her to go.

"Something isn't right with Satoko." He said fiercely, "I can't believe she's this frightened. She's being abused too much, you guys. Why did Irie-sensei give her a shot, he didn't say it was a tranquilizer, how would that help?!"

"Suzaku-kun, hush." Mion said in a low voice, moving him to a bench in the hallway, making him sit down, "...Guys, should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?!" Suzaku demanded, turning his gaze to Shion, who wasn't watching him, "What is it you haven't told me?"

"Suzaku-san, you have to calm down." Rena had her arms crossed and she looked a tiny bit weary yet worried, "This is something Hinamizawa has kept quiet. Its normal for outsiders not to know about it. We don't mention it at all, but we don't get mad if people find out. The news is very slowly spreading."

Rika stood back behind the others, by the doorway, watching Satoko sleep peacefully in the hospital bed in the room. Suzaku clenched his fists slightly, then said in a grim tone, "Tell me. Right now. I demand you to."

All of the kid's eyes were wide. Compared to Suzaku, they were all children. Suzaku may be only 19 (or only 17 as he pretended to be) but he had seen more, known more, done more than some adults in the world. He could be called a grown man, he was no longer a child. And thus, the simple innocent students of the Hinamizawa Branch School were surprised by this adult tone, the way he sounded almost threatening. They looked like they were being scolded by their parents, judging by their shocked expressions. Suzaku Kururugi wasn't fucking around. He had to know.

"Calm down..." Keiichi treaded slowly, "Satoko is very sick."

"What do you mean she's sick?!"

Keiichi shook his head then looked at Rena, "Explain it the way you and Rika-chan do."

Rena nodded and stood in front of Suzaku, who was still sitting on the bench. Then she raised a pale dainty finger and held it up, pointing to the wall, without taking her large blue eyes off him, "Suzaku-san...tell me what you see."

Suzaku looked at the wall, almost glared at it with frustration, and he answered, "I see a stain on it."

"Exactly." Rena nodded, "It is a stain. But look at it more closely."

Suzaku didn't move, something told him he didn't really have to. Rena then continued quietly, "If you were afraid of spiders, that stain would be spiders. If afraid of flies, you'd see flies. For Satoko-chan, when she heard those footsteps earlier, she immediately thought it was Houjou Teppei. That is Satoko's sickness."

"Even when there's nothing to fear, she always believes somebody will hurt her." Shion said. Suzaku looked at her, seeing her head was turned away to the side, watching the stain, "Even if you reassure her dozens of times, there's no difference. She constantly will be paranoid of everything around her unless she takes certain shots everyday."

Suzaku shook his head, taking it all in. He then stood up, towering over the younger kids, "Why can't you just admit her to a hospital? This is some sort of psychosis disease, there has to be a cure."

"There isn't." Mion said grimly, slightly hugging herself, "Not now. Satoko-chan is stuck in a dangerous level of the disease. Besides, she'd probably refuse to go to a hospital. Not even at this time."

"No cure?!" Suzaku's eyes widened, "I've seen psychosis being treated! If this is some rare disease, why hasn't anyone tried to find a cure yet?!"

Everyone hung their heads, and Rena whispered, "They won't give us the funds."

"What do you mean?!"

"The Britannians." Keiichi spat, "They won't give us the funds to help research the disease more. Irie-sensei is doing everything he can at the moment, and he's making a lot of progress, but its not enough. Soon Satoko-chan could possibly reach a breaking point before they find a cure."

"If anything, her time with Houjou Teppei will surely kill her." Shion muttered.

"But...Britannia knows?" Suzaku's eyes widened even farther.

Mion nodded, "My family has been making petitions and meeting with officials for months to try and get funds for research. We've been denied every time. Furthermore, they're mainly the reason the disease isn't public. Because Britannia doesn't want a panic being caused among the world. We don't really mind not mentioning it, though. It's so much easier since the disease can't spread out of the village."

"But...the Empress." Suzaku argued, "Surely she could-"

"Its useless, alright?!" Shion interrupted, "We can't even get an audience with her. Just because she's kind and generous, some of the nobles and ranks that we speak to are still pompous selfish bastards. They probably don't even tell her this is happening. And health researching isn't really Zero's forte, so he's not gonna be much help either!"

Suzaku looked taken aback at Shion's coldness. Almost as cold as he always is. Of course she seemed to be terribly upset about the whole predicament. However, there seemed to be another reason why she was angry. Like she was angry with Suzaku himself.

Slowly, he reached a hand up and rested it on his head, already aching from all the new information, "...what're we going to do then...?"

"Simple!" Keiichi replied, "We're gonna get Satoko free from her uncle! Its that simple!" He glanced around at his friends, "Look, I've still got a few ideas, okay? We need to save Satoko and then she can be relaxed and calm again, and the Syndrome won't hurt her anymore!"

Everyone still looked unsure, before Rena spoke up, "Kei-chan's right. We can't give up on Satoko-chan. She's our friend and we love her." She looked over and smiled, "Right, Suzaku-san?"

Suzaku didn't even know how to respond. He just nodded, closing his eyes in defeat and turning away from them, surprising the younger kids.

"Are you okay?" Mion asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine..." He replied tensely, "Its just...I can't believe I never heard about this...this psychiatric disease..." He looked over his shoulder, "How is one affected by this "Syndrome"? How did Satoko obtain this?"

"Irie-sensei has been looking into it for quite some time." Rena replied sadly, "It's...apparently its a parasite that grows furtively in Hinamizawa's unique climate that...gets inside your body after about a month of being in the town." She shuddered, "Once somebody who's infected is exposed to intense mental stress, then the disease gets even worse inside their mind...he said it could even cause brain damage."

Suzaku's eyes widened. All of the kids looked even more uncomfortable, besides Shion. It must have seemed very hard for them to swallow when they first have learned about it. But they were just children!

How on earth can they know about something like this? Perhaps it was because of the fact that technically, they were the oldest kids in the entire area.

"That means...everybody in this village is infected?" He froze, "Does that mean I'm infected?!"

"No." Mion abruptly spoke, "Why do you think Hinamizawa is so cut off from the rest of society? We barely have telivision, neither of us have cellphones, computers are only used for school purposes..." Her expression grew dark, "We live in a dangerous and unknown place. Britannia wants nothing to do with a measly Eleven town. However, Irie-sensei was able to use the rest of his small funds to create a vaccine, one that would prevent a person from being a host for the parasites. It doesn't cure."

"Vaccine?" The knight said quietly, "But, I never got a shot for the vaccine."

"Actually..." Rena said, blushing slightly, "You did." At Suzaku's shocked face she continued, "After Shii-chan knocked you unconscious with the tazor, Irie-sensei injected you with the vaccine before you got completely infected, in the spot where you were tazed. Thats why it probably hurt extra."

Suzaku turned back towards everyone. Rika was barely paying attention, staring off at the hospital room where Satoko lay. The anger inside of him seemed to reach boiling point, but he kept it down. How could this happen? He was a fucking Knight of Round, for God's sake, and then the Knight of Zero...and not one single word was uttered about this seemingly doomed town. This could possibly be the biggest coverup since Britannia took over everything. If any scientist heard about this, every 9 in 10 would be offering up their services to Irie, hoping to contribute to this cause of curing the disease. Nunnally would be sending who knows how much limitless money she had to provide funds.

Everybody would be jumping at the chance to save these people. However they've had the wool pulled down over their eyes.

Suzaku wanted to murder whoever decided to cover this up.

Keiichi nodded lightly, "So far, Satoko-chan is the only person we know of who's reached this point in the disease. She's been fine so far because she had been taking shots every day, but now that her uncle came back, obviously she hadn't been able to take her shots at all." He furrowed his eyebrows, "And we don't want her to have a breakdown...it could cause serious damage to her brain."

"We get it, Kei-chan." Shion snapped suddenly, taking everybody by surprise, "You don't need to keep going on about things we already know."

Keiichi looked taken aback, "I...Suzaku-kun didn't know."

"Yeah, well sucks for him." Shion stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure Satoko is comfortable. You can sit here and talk all you want while I actually do something." She then stormed into the infirmary, shutting the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Keiichi scoffed, "She doesn't have to be such a drama queen. We're all worried about Satoko, y'know."

"She looked like she was mad at Suzaku-san." Rena commented thoughtfully, and Suzaku gave her a small glance.

But he sighed and turned back towards the kids. Rika was now staring at him with her deep lavender eyes, seeming to be so wise among her years.

"And you guys aren't..." He murmured, "...afraid of this disease?"

Rena looked down quietly, and Keiichi reached over and comfortingly put an arm around her shoulders. "We didn't know about it until several months ago...almost a year I think. There...was someone who wanted to use this disease to their advantage."

The younger boy gestured to the purple-haired girl, "They wanted to kill Rika-chan most of all, and then destroy the rest of the village."

Suzaku stared at Rika in shock, who looked fearless in her determined stance.

It was this little girl who spoke back, "But we defeated Fate and saved the village long enough for a cure to be found. We have to protect Satoko from her uncle or the Syndrome will kill her."

She extended a hand out to him, eyes flashing, "Kiryuu Suzaku...will you help us? We alone crushed Fate, but perhaps we've needed a new ally."

Suzaku didn't know what to say. They needed him, these kids. Satoko needed him. As he looked, he saw Mion's ready smile, Keiichi's passionate smirk, Rena's optimistic expression...and no doubt Shion would be a part of this as well if she knew what was happening. He stepped forward, gazing down at the little girl, before he swooped down and assumed a kneeling position, one that only a knight could make so perfectly. He heard the startled noises of the older kids, but he ignored them. He bowed his head in front of Rika, like she was the high princess of her castle, who had just commanded him to slay the dragon.

"I will help you to the best of my abilitities, Furude-san." He said, before he raised his head and met her eyes, "I will help you save Satoko."

Rika's smirk was visible, but it quickly vanished when she reached forward and started ruffling his brown hair, "Mii...silly Suzaku! You didn't have to kneel. Nipah!"

He felt a little red tint his cheeks as everyone laughed at him and heaved him to his feet. There was nothing but smiles and hope. Satoko was sleeping soundly, for the moment safe. But she was going to be all right. As long as they had hope, she would be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**So now we have a bit more explanations. Suzaku learns about the Syndrome. In my version of the Syndrome, you don't get infected after a full month. Britannia discovered the dangers of the disease and basically left the entire town alone. Out of sight, out of mind. Lots of people barely know it exists. They have no technology, well they do, but not a lot. Its why the kids don't recognize Suzaku anyway. **_

_**Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
